A 'Goode' Surprise
by Teenaged Author
Summary: Yes, I know, it's another Annabeth Goes to Goode story, and they're going to assure you it's different from the rest. Well, I'm just saying mine is most likely better written and all characters are still demigods! If any are OOC please notify me immediately I do not like it when characters are OOC. It bugs me! R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I know there's a lot of these, but the ones I've read were either WAY to drama filled or really extremely OOC and I had a million ways of fixing them, so I was like, 'Hey! I'll just write my own!' And that's what i did. Flames are accepted, though not read with a happy-bright-smile, and Constructive Criticism is appreciated! **

**M'kay, now that that's out of the way, this is placed after the Giant War. Obviously, the gods won again (Thanks to our incredible friend, the Son of Poseidon) and Chiron used the Mist to help Percy get into Junior year, since he missed the last half of school. Jason and Piper are together, and are switching between Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. Leo and Reyna are together (also juggling between the two Camps), and Hazel and Frank are also together and are in Camp Jupiter, every now and then visiting the other Camp.  
**

**Mt. Olympus-old and new-were both damaged, so Annabeth got her work cut out for her and had to re-design Olympus yet again. Poor Annie! *Annabeth glares at me* I mean, Annabeth! Yeah...so if there are any details that you are confused about, feel free to ask, because I'm sure someone else is also confused on the very same subject!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any PJO characters that you recognize. Any names of OC people, places, or any similarities to real life people or places are completely coincidental unless I tell you they're not! Percy Jackson and the Olympians belongs to Rick Riordan, and I'm certainly not him. I swear. Some people doubt me, and last I checked, I am indeed of the female gender. **

* * *

A 'Goode' Surprise

_Annabeth Chase: Daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus, and girlfriend to Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Now she'll have to face problems even bigger than the Titan Lord or Evil Mother Earth, even bigger then her mother wanting to blast her boyfriend to bits; High School._

_Percy Jackson: Son of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus, boyfriend of Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, and student of Goode High School. Also captain of the swim team, and frequently picked on by the jocks. Considered 'Mr. Hot' by most girls, but also a Goode High loser. Who knew he had a girlfriend until she arrived?_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Transfer

_5:30 A.M._

_Manhattan, New York_

_Blofis-Jackson Residence_

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

Percy groaned as his hand mechanically searched his nightstand for the snooze button.

_Who cares if it's the first day of junior year?_ Percy thought.

Oh yeah, did I forget to mention it's the _first _time Percy's ever gone back to the _same school_? For a _third year_?

"Percy! C'mon, sweetie, it's time to get up! Don't want to be late for your first day!" Sally Jackson-Blofis called through his door. Percy's first day back to the same school.

The same school where he was considered a loser, even if half the student body called him 'Mr. Hot'.

Percy groaned again and slowly pulled the covers off him. He really didn't want to go back to school, but he had too. Unless he wanted to stay at camp year round and pretty much never see his mom again.

Percy'd rather suffer through school, or even have to go through the Titan War or even the _Giant War_ again then never see his mom again.

Percy sighed as he pulled out of his warm, comfy bed to take a quick shower and get dressed. Now only if he can find a clean shirt in his mess of a room….

* * *

_5: 48 A.M._

_Manhattan, New York_

_Chase Residence_

Annabeth Chase was all ready for her first day at Goode High. She'd finally convinced her dad to let her move to New York City. But then the next day he got a call and his job forced the family to move to New York anyway.

She had pulled her hair back into a loose pony-tail, and had put on a grey sweater dress and some black leggings and grey UGG boots, where she had hidden her dagger that was safely covered so as not to accidentally cut herself with her own knife. Her bag was on her shoulder and she sat by the door, ready to go see her boyfriend. He didn't know she was transferring to that school. All he knew was that she was moving to a school in New York.

Annabeth didn't need to be ready for school until around 6:45 A.M. but it was her first day, and she wanted to make an impression.

* * *

_6: 58 A.M._

_Manhattan, New York_

_Goode High School_

Percy Jackson stepped out of his step-dad, Paul's car. He had been too tired-alright, _lazy-_to drive to school himself. He had never been too excited for school. The jocks pushed him around, and he couldn't do anything back because, with or without the Achilles Curse, he could seriously hurt them. They even knew that he could hurt them, so they tried to provoke him into attacking back.

But he refused to attack. Percy Jackson wouldn't harm a mortal-even if they were terribly annoying.

He sighed as he entered the school building, and saw his only friends hanging out by his locker, waiting for him, unsure of what to do without him.

Chase Johansson was on Percy's swim team, and was not the most athletic guy out there, but almost as fast as Percy without the son of Poseidon thing on his side. Chase was also small for his age, and the bullies loved to use him for target practice, knowing full well that he wasn't strong enough to fend for himself.

Leonid Jones-who preferred to be called Leon-was also picked on a lot, but he was bigger and stronger then Chase and could very well have beaten any bully in the school. But Leon was a pacifist, and did not believe in violence. He kept mostly to himself, and had gotten Percy out of trouble numerous times-for which Percy was eternally grateful. The story how the two actually became friends is a tale for another time.

Grover Underwood-satyr extraordinaire and Lord of the Wild-had even been able to take some time off to spend the year at high school with his best friend Percy. But-unbeknownst to Percy-Grover was still seeking out demigods at Goode High and there was definitely one hiding themselves pretty well in the school.

Percy approached his friends, and Grover moved forward on his crutches, feigning to be a crippled student as not to draw attention to himself, and smiled at his best friend.

"Hey, man," Grover said, removing a hand from one of his crutches, keeping it up with his armpit, and gave Percy a high-five.

"Hey G-man," Percy replied, a smile on his face. It was a tired smile, and Percy really wished Annabeth was moving to Goode High, but he only knew it was some school in New York.

Also unbeknownst to Percy, Grover knew that Annabeth was coming to Goode this year and was helping her surprise him.

"Hey, did you hear 'bout the new student this year," Grover said.

Chase looked up from his book, his long dirty blonde hair reaching to his eyebrows, suddenly interested in their conversation.

"New student, huh? Is it a girl?" Chase smiled slightly. "Maybe Percy here will finally get a girlfriend!"

"Haha, Chase, very funny," Percy said, rolling his eyes in the process. "But, as I've told you guys before, I've already got a beautiful, lovely, smart girl who, sadly, lived in California. Luckily, she has recently moved to New York, and I don't know what school she's transferring to. She has refused to tell me!"

"Hmmm, smart and lovely, yeah, but I don't know about beautiful," A voice behind Percy said, a teasing tone outlining her words. Percy turned slightly confused, and Grover smiled wide and happy in the I-knew-what-was-going-on-the-whole-time kind of way.

Annabeth, her long, curly, golden locks pulled back into a pony tail, smiled up at her boyfriend. As he smiled down at her-he was now nearing the height of 6' 1" while she was stuck at 5' 7"-she frowned slightly.

"When did you get so tall?" She said exasperated. Percy only smiled a little as he leaned down to give his girlfriend a kiss. They weren't even an inch away when someone coughed, a loud, irritating, I'm-still-here-you-know way.

Percy, shaken out of his stupor, snapped around to look at Leon and Chase who were standing there both with shock, confusion, and awkwardness.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Percy Jackson?" Chase nearly screamed.

"Uhh, Perce, dude, you know, for someone who's got a girlfriend, you seem pretty close to this one. Who is she?" Leon asked, eyebrow raised.

Percy only smirked at the two, as Grover held in his laughter. Everyone knew that the two go to some summer camp together and have many inside secrets that no one understands. Chase and Leon always felt left out when these times happened. They had once even asked if they could go to the camp with them, but they looked at each other and shook their heads and said simultaneously 'No.'

Grover leaned over to Chase and Leon and whispered, "That's his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. She goes to that summer camp with us. They've known each other for years, and it took five for them to actually admit to each other-and themselves-that they liked each other. Their way of flirting-playful arguments and sparring matches."

Chase and Leon looked at Annabeth with wide eyes as she and Percy went back to their quick kiss and conversation-along with a playful argument about Annabeth not telling Percy that she was transferring to Goode.

* * *

**So...should I continue? Review with your opinion! It is the one that won my poll, so I hope you all like it!  
**

**_~*J.C*~_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here is the lovely Chapter Two! I really do hope you are enjoying the story! :)**

**Oh my gods, guys! You are all so amazing! In the first day it was posted, the story got 14 Reviews and has like, 20 Favorites/Alerts! You all seriously made my day! I just hope that this chapter is up to your expectations!  
**

* * *

A 'Goode' Surprise

_Annabeth Chase: Daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus, and girlfriend to Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Now she'll have to face problems even bigger than the Titan Lord, even bigger then her mother wanting to blast her boyfriend to bits; High School._

_Percy Jackson: Son of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus, boyfriend of Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, and student of Goode High School. Also captain of the swim team, and frequently picked on by the jocks. Considered 'Mr. Hot' by most girls, but also a Goode High loser. Who knew he had a girlfriend until she arrived?_

* * *

Chapter 2-She's _Real_?

_7:04_

_Room 3B_

_Goode High School_

Daniele 'Danny' Lilac was sitting in her homeroom classroom just waiting for _him _to walk in. She had a major crush on him, but he always seemed un-date-able, untouchable, and so far out of reach within any girl's grasp, so she just settled for being friends with him and thought it would lead up to the status of dating soon enough.

She never tried to flirt with him, knowing full well from observation that he didn't understand the difference from flirting and friendliness. She also knew not to ask him out or anything, knowing that he'll just turn her down gently and politely.

She just sat there, staring at the door, an empty seat next to her for him, waiting for the door to open just as the bell rang and see him rush into class with his messy raven-black hair everywhere and the sea-green eyes that you could drown in gleaming full of tiredness from sleepless nights.

She was counting down the seconds. Two more minutes till the bell rang. Suddenly, the door handle jerked in the downward position when someone opens a door, and in he stepped with a girl who had tan skin, was perfectly toned, and had long, curly blonde hair in a loose pony-tail. She looked like a typical Cali girl, if you replace the blue eyes with a stormy grey.

Danny was startled to say the least that Percy Jackson the Un-Date-Able walked into class _on time_ holding hands with the girl who must've been new.

* * *

As Annabeth and Percy walked into the classroom and approached the teacher, Annabeth noticed a girl sitting towards the back, an empty seat beside her, staring at her and Percy's intertwined hands with confusion and slight jealousy.

Annabeth didn't mind of course. She understood that her boyfriend was good-looking and attracted the attention of quite a few females. It was only when they'd flirt with him in front of her and act like she wasn't there when she started to care.

The teacher-a balding male with little of his white hair-sat behind his desk, looking as though he were waiting for the school day to end already. He was mindlessly staring at the back wall of the classroom as students were chatting loudly amongst themselves.

Percy pulled Annabeth over towards the teacher. They stood right in front of him, though he didn't seem to notice, and he continued staring through the two.

Percy coughed once, quieting the rest of the class, yet the teacher didn't take any notice of it.

He coughed again, louder, and the teacher still didn't notice.

Percy then yelled, "Mr. Mensir!"

That seemed to snap the teacher back to his horrible reality. Mr. Mensir shook a little, stared at Percy then squinted and un-squinted his eyes, adjusting his thick square glasses.

"Mr. Jackson? Is that you?"

"Yes, sir."

Mr. Mensir then noticed Annabeth.

"Who are you?" He barked. "I don't know you!"

The class had to stifle laughs as their hysterical elderly teacher reached for the umbrella he always kept by his side, gripping it tightly.

"Sir-" Percy tried, but Mr. Mensir just raised his umbrella, arms shaking, ready to whack the blonde teenage girl he didn't know.

"I don't know you!" He screamed. He brought his umbrella down, and the class couldn't help but laugh.

Percy caught the umbrella though, right before it hit her on top the head.

"Mr. Mensir, this is the new student. Annabeth, meet your homeroom teacher."

Annabeth straightened as Percy took Mr. Mensir's umbrella and placed it on his desk. Mr. Mensir looked startled, as though he didn't know there was a new student.

"New student, did you say? Well, it's nice to meet you, young lady," Mr. Mensir grabbed Annabeth's free hand and patted it in greeting. Annabeth nodded.

"It's nice to meet you too, sir. I'm Annabeth Chase."

"Well, Miss Chase, why don't you and Mr. Jackson go take a seat. You'll be off to first period in about fifteen minutes." Mr. Mensir smacked his lips together at the end of every other word, while pointing back towards the girl who had been staring at Percy and Annabeth.

Annabeth reluctantly nodded and she and Percy headed off towards Danny-who put on a brave smile, though she was crying on the inside-and motioned towards the empty seat next to her, and the one behind it.

Annabeth sat next to Danny, while Percy sat behind her. He leaned forward, towards the two girls.

"Wise Girl, this is Danny Lilac, a friend of mine. She shares all of your classes," He explained. "Danny, this is my girlfriend, from California, Annabeth Chase."

Danny's heart fell. She had always thought that 'Annabeth' had been Percy's imaginary girlfriend and excuse to rid himself of the pursuing girls. Even though Annabeth had turned out to be real-even though she didn't like it-she held out her hand to her.

"Nice to meet you," Danny said softly, barely audible.

"You have Architecture, too?" Annabeth questioned.

"Yeah. Designing's a hobby of mine, so it seemed like the thing to take up, you know?"

"Exactly! My mother is letting me design a few buildings that she's going to have someone build a model. She didn't give me the details, though. Just saying stuff like it had to look like an Ancient Greek city with statues of the gods and stuff. She's...really into that kind of stuff."

Annabeth was getting real close to the truth, but she was talking about Architecture, and that made her zone out easily and lose track of what she was saying.

For the rest of the fifteen minutes, Percy slept while Danny and Annabeth talked about Architecture and other things like that.

* * *

**Hope it was to your expectations! You all really set the bar pretty high! Don't forget to tell me if you think any of the characters start getting OOC! If they do, you must tell me so I can fix it! OOCness bugs me...a lot. I feel as though Annabeth's a little OOC here...  
**

**_~*J.C*~_  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, hey, guys! I'm super happy with y'all's reviews! They made me smile all day, and people were like, 'Hey, Jackie, why are you smiling?' and I'm like, 'Cause my fans are freaking as awesome as Percy Jackson is butt kicking!' and they were like, 'Huh?' so I had to clarify that you all were awesome beyond belief! :) **

**I hope that made you smile! (::) you get virtual cookie! Enjoy it as you read!**

* * *

A 'Goode' Surprise

_Annabeth Chase: Daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus, and girlfriend to Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Now she'll have to face problems even bigger than the Titan Lord, even bigger then her mother wanting to blast her boyfriend to bits; High School._

_Percy Jackson: Son of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus, boyfriend of Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, and student of Goode High School. Also captain of the swim team, and frequently picked on by the jocks. Considered 'Mr. Hot' by most girls, but also a Goode High loser. Who knew he had a girlfriend until she arrived?_

* * *

_Chapter 3-Ancient Greeks, or Just Plain Freaky?_

_7:27_

_Room 3B_

_Goode High School_

Homeroom had put Percy to sleep as usual. The most he heard of anything in there was himself snoring away, and the feel of Annabeth's fingers running through his hair playfully. By the time the bell rang for first period, Annabeth had to shake Percy violently to get him to wake up.

First Period was English with Mr. Blofis in Room 26A, and Annabeth did not want to be late because her boyfriend didn't sleep that night.

"Percy," She whined. "Come on!"

Danny started to get out of her seat, laughing away. She still couldn't believe how different the pair was. One was punctual while the other came to class five minutes before the bell rang for the next class. One was neat and organized while the other had trouble finding a clean shirt.

"Five more minutes Mom," Percy mumbled and started to turn over, falling out of his seat and onto the floor. Annabeth laughed as her boyfriend took the tumble.

"Come on, Percy! You ready for English class now that you got your beauty sleep?" She teased. Percy gave her a look as he got up off the floor. He dusted himself off, grabbed his stuff, then headed for the door grumbling something about floors.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes and hurried after him. Percy looked over his shoulder to see the two girls following, but neither was close to him.

"Wise Girl, I thought you wanted to go to class?" He called to Annabeth with a smile.

* * *

_7:32_

_Room 26A_

_Goode High School_

Grover was waiting for Percy outside the door of Paul's classroom. He checked the watch he kept around his wrist. Percy was even more late than usual, which was surprising since Annabeth was with him.

Grover tapped his fake foot on the ground impatiently. Chase was in Maths Class, while Leon was already inside the classroom, saving Grover and Percy some seats in the back. He was about to give up on Percy actually showing up and walk inside when Percy came running down the hall being chased by Annabeth and Danielle Lilac.

Grover raised his eyebrows at Danny, who whispered, "Tell you later," and followed Percy and Annabeth inside.

When Annabeth burst through the door after Percy, she found her boyfriend making his way to the back of the room where his friend Leon sat, when one of the jocks (it was obvious that the guy was a jock. The air around him reeked of cockiness) stuck their foot out and tripped Percy.

Percy took the spill, not seeing the foot in his way, and fell face first to the cold, hard ground of his step-dad's classroom.

Annabeth saw and went over to help him up as the whole class burst out laughing.

"You know, Jackson, maybe if you actually competed in a _real _sport and ditched those loser friends of yours, you'd be cool. Like me," the guy who tripped him said with an unfriendly smile. Annabeth had to resist the urge to punch the guy hard in the gut.

Percy got up off the floor, glared at the guy-making him shift in his seat-and went to his seat behind Leon.

"That's right! Maybe you'll get your daddy to come beat me up-oh, wait, that's right. You don't know your dad. He screwed your mom and left!" The guy laughed. Annabeth raised her hand to slap the smug look off his face when Paul walked in.

"Sorry, I'm-Annabeth? Is that you?"

Annabeth looked over and lowered her hand. "Hello, Paul! I mean, Mr. Blofis. It's nice to see you again."

"Annabeth! It _is _you! Well, welcome to Goode! You may take your seat over there next to Percy. And if you could make sure he stays awake?"

The class laughed as Percy flushed a light pink.

"Don't worry," She laughed. "I'm sure he'll stay awake the whole time."

"Well, Sally and I agree that you're magic when it comes to Percy's study habits. You can take your seat now."

Annabeth smiled and obliged to do so. Grover had followed and was sitting to Percy's left as Annabeth took her seat on his right with Danny to her left and the guy who was making fun of Percy a few people ahead of her.

As Paul turned and started writing on the chalk board, a group of girls in the back corner started whispering and giggling amongst themselves and paper airplanes were being thrown around the room. One was flown onto Leon's desk.

Leon opened it to see a drawing of a big stick figure sitting on a little stick figure. There was an arrow pointing to the little one saying 'You' in big, ugly handwriting, and another arrow pointing to the bigger stick figure saying 'Me'. Leon scowled and looked up to see Lyle laughing at him.

Leon mouthed, "Very mature," as Mr. Blofis turned his attention back to the class.

"Now," Mr. Blofis announced, "this year we shall be learning about the ancient Greek culture, and literature works!"

Paul had a gleam in his eye as he made eye contact with his stepson and Annabeth.

Annabeth brightened at this, a smile forming on her face. Percy at least sat up a little straighter, and didn't look so tired anymore.

"Can anyone tell me anything about the ancient Greeks?" Paul asked his class.

Lyle-the same boy who had tripped Percy and sent Leon the flying paper airplane raised his hand.

"Lyle?"

"They were ancient," Lyle answered with a triumphant smile.

"Oh, yes, very good Lyle! We didn't know they were ancient from how I asked the question," Paul smiled as the class started to laugh. Lyle flushed a bright blossom pink on pale skin. "Anything else?"

Danny raised her hand. "They worshiped gods, like Zeus, Athena, Apollo, and Artemis."

"Correct. They also worshiped, Poseidon," Paul smiled and winked at Percy, who was smirking, "Hades, Demeter, Hera, Hermes, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Ares, and Hephaestus. Though Hades is not an Olympian god."

"Can anyone speak the Greek language?" Paul asked, knowing full-well that Percy and Annabeth would be the only two to raise their hands.

"Percy, Annabeth, can you speak for us?"

Percy and Annabeth smiled, and stood up, walking to the front of the class. Annabeth then asked Percy a question in Ancient Greek, in which Percy immediately responded with a scowl. Annabeth only laughed, and said something else.

The rest of the class sat their confused as the two carried on their conversation. They couldn't hold onto even one word, trying to understand the conversation through Percy and Annabeth's facial expressions. Grover only sat in his seat amused, until Percy said something stupid and he laughed a hearty goat laugh.

Danny, Leon, and three other people gave him a weird look as Paul looked over at him.

"Something funny, Grover?" Paul asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Only their conversation, sir," Grover replied.

Half the class turned to look at them.

"You can _understand_ them?" They asked bewildered as Grover chuckled and replied 'yes' in Ancient Greek. The class just huffed and rolled their eyes looking back to the two at the front of the room. Apparently, they had started arguing and were now yelling at each other in Ancient Greek.

Percy gave Annabeth a pointed look, while Annabeth just scowled at him and pushed his shoulder.

Grover saw where this was leading, and got up, running for them, and calmed them both down in rapid Ancient Greek. Annabeth sighed, rolled her eyes, and stormed back to her seat. Percy slumped his shoulders, and made his way back to his seat, trying to get Annabeth's attention and apologize.

Grover rolled his eye, still at the front of the room, and said out loud his thought, "Just like back at Camp…"

The class laughed, now knowing this was normal behavior. Danny raised her eyebrow at Annabeth. Annabeth just rolled her eyes and mouthed, "He's being an idiot. I'm not really mad at him. I just like seeing him beg."

Danny smiled and rolled her eyes.

Paul, sitting behind his desk, looked as confused as ever. "Okay…..let's move on, shall we?"

Annabeth turned to a glum looking Percy and kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear, "I wasn't mad at you Seaweed Brain. You just look really cute when you're trying to apologize. Just don't insult my mother again. I don't want my boyfriend turned to ashes."

* * *

**So, was it enjoyable? Did you like your cookie? :P I'm munching on a cookie now, see mine? (:(... little crumbs! :P**

**Don't have much to say so...review I guess?  
**

**OH WAIT! I remembered something! 50th reviewer gets to have their own OC appear in any of my 5 stories! :) Have fun!  
**

**_~*J.C*~_  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry, I would've updated sooner, but I had a head ache this morning and all day yesterday! :( So this chapter may or may not be up to my normal standards. Either way, I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I have fun writing it! Currently at where I am in the world, it is 9:40 P.M. and I'm up writing this stuff for you! ****Be happy bout that! I'm supposed to be going to bed soon so I don't catch a cold! **

**Damn it! Head ache's back! *If you do not like language excuse my cursing and replace Damn with Dang.*  
**

**Enjoy the chapter! :]  
**

* * *

_Chapter 4- Gym Class_

_8:34 A.M._

_Room 5A_

_Goode High School_

Paul's class was a breeze for Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. Everyone else was struggling to say even the easiest Ancient Greek word.

The next class was History, and it put Percy to sleep immediately after sitting down. History just had that effect on him. As did every other class except for Gym Class.

Percy loved Gym class. Only class he had that he passed with A's in.

He couldn't wait for History to end, have Annabeth shake him awake, then lead her to the gymnasium. Every year the school did something different for the first few weeks of Gym. Last year, a girl had requested that they do Zumba for the first few weeks.

So, Percy got to thinking. He already loved Gym, so why not bring in something else he loved?

His sleeping hand unconsciously went to his pocket where he rubbed Riptide between his thumb and forefinger.

He had went to the front office willingly and suggested that they have sword fighting. Of course the secretary had looked at him like he was crazy until he explained they wouldn't e using real weapons. Probably wooden swords.

Couldn't class end any sooner?

_BRRRRIIING!_

Well, that answers that question.

Annabeth gathered her things, putting her stuff in her bag. She slung her bag over her shoulder, and turned to her boyfriend who was smiling in his light sleep.

"Percy," She shook him with a sigh. "Percy, come on. Gym is next."

At the word 'Gym' Percy was out of his seat and out the door. Annabeth stood there eyes wide in shock. Percy popped his head back into the room.

"Aren't you coming, Wise Girl?" He asked excitedly, a wide smile plastered on his face.

* * *

_9:21 A.M._

_Gymnasium_

_Goode High School_

After changing out of his clothes and into the Goode High gym uniform in the locker room, Percy made his way back into the gym. He was happy to see the racks of wooden swords near the bleachers, and the ten mats strewn across the gym floor.

Quite a few people in Percy's gym class stared at the swords cautiously. Percy examined each and knew immediately that none of the wooden swords would feel right in his hands. And Riptide was in his pants pocket. Not his Gym shorts.

He sighed and turned around, starting to head back to the locker room when the gym 'coach' Mr. Grayson came marching in the room. He was a big, burly man, and would've fit right in with the Aries kids back at Camp not only in size and attitude, but also because he liked to pick on Percy.

Mr. Grayson had a son, Lyle to be exact, and he knew by what Lyle had said about Percy, that Percy could've taken the whole football team without breaking a sweat. So, Mr. Grayson took it upon himself to exploit that in Gym class, putting Percy with all the kids who couldn't do much athletic-wise, and having them face the jocks.

Percy didn't mind though. When it came to things like dodge ball it would've been nice to have at least one other person who was able to throw the ball without getting pegged immediately afterword, but Percy always seemed to find a way to beat the jocks.

It was the only class where he could taunt them in Ancient Greek and not get in trouble.

It was the only class where he could fight back without getting in trouble or hurting the mortal bullies.

And Percy absolutely loved it. Almost as much as his mom's blue chocolate chip cookies. Almost.

Mr. Grayson glared at Percy and smirked.

"And where do you think you're going Jackson! Scared of a little bit of wood?" He taunted the student.

Percy stiffened. "No, Coach. Just thought I saw one of the wooden swords back in the locker room, so I was going to go get it and put it up."

Mr. Grayson looked at him suspiciously, deciding whether or not to buy the story.

"Fine, Jackson. I believe you. _For now_. Go get that sword and put it up!" Mr. Grayson barked. Then he turned to the rest of the class. "Pick a sword and a partner, and once Jackson gets back, I'll explain!"

Percy sighed and headed for the doors. Annabeth was just about to open the door just as Percy opened it, and hit her smack dab in the face. She immediately fell backwards from the pure force of the door slamming into her forehead.

"What in the gods' name-"

"Annabeth! Oh, gods, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were there!" Percy stammered, helping his girlfriend off the floor.

"Whatever Seaweed Brain," She mumbled, still rubbing her forehead where a bruise was sure to form.

"Wait here, I'll be right back! Got to get Riptide."

Annabeth stood there confused and shocked.

"What? Is there a monster?" She called back, worried she may need to go back into the girl's locker room and grab her dagger. Her only reply was a laughing Percy.

Percy quickly dug through the locker room until he found his pants laying on the ground. He went to them quickly, digging through his pants pockets searching for his lethal ballpoint pen.

When he shook his pants upside down, the pen dropped and clattered to the floor from his back pocket.

He grabbed it with a smile, and uncapped it. He knew it had to look like a wooden sword for the rest of the class so every time he wasn't looking directly at it, it flickered into one of the wooden swords that were on the racks in the gym.

As Percy walked out of the locker room, Annabeth was jumpy, very jumpy. He tapped her shoulder and had to duck when she swung her fist.

"Whoa, Wise Girl! Nervous for sword fighting in gym class?" He laughed.

"What? Sword fighting? In _Gym_? _That's _why you needed _Riptide_, a lethal demigodly weapon?" Annabeth fumed.

"Yeah. So? They think it's a wooden sword like the rest. It's the only sword that feels balanced in my hand, Annabeth. I _have_ to use it."

She huffed in annoyance.

"You'll be my partner for sparring?" Percy smirked, knowing the answer.

"Whatever Seaweed Brain. C'mon."

* * *

**So, you're thoughts? :) It would make my sucky head ache day better!  
**

**Don't think I have much to say now...so...later?  
**

**_~*J.C*~_  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter! And yes, I do know that sword fighting in school is a little cliched, but I had been asked to, and the more I thought about it, I was like, 'I can work with it. Make it better (hopefully).'. **

**And Congrats to Percyrox234 for being the 50th reviewer! I PM'd you the information sheet that I need from you for your OC! **

**And to the rest of you, thank you for reviewing! Your opinions matter!  
**

**And I thought I'd say, the 100th reviewer also gets the same prize! So, if Percyrox234 happens to be the 100th reviewer, they will not get the prize again, the person that reviewed after they did will.  
**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter 5- Sparring Match_

_9:26 A.M._

_Gymnasium_

_Goode High School_

Percy and Annabeth walked through the door into the gym. Some of the people stopped their conversations to get a good look at the two. Some of the more gossip-y girls whispered amongst each other loudly.

"You know I heard that _that's _Annabeth Chase!" One said.

"The one Percy claimed was his girlfriend?" The girl standing next to her asked.

Another said rather loudly and rudely, "She could do so much better!"

A guy with a deep voice yelled, dumbfounded, "He has a _girlfriend_!"

The class then erupted in laughter, except for Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Chase, Danny and Leon. Percy scowled at the class and lead Annabeth through the class of annoying teenagers over to where Grover stood on his crutches.

"Ignore them, Percy," Grover said, while glaring at the laughing jocks.

"Trust me, G-Man, I am."

"Listen up, runts!" Mr. Grayson barked. "You got your partners, and you got your wooden swords! Here's how we're working this, two to a sparring mat-though today we're working on basics so no actual fighting, yet!-we'll work on how to hold a sword," the coach glanced warily at the clueless girl in the corner holding the weapon upside down, "and how to properly defend yourselves. Why they chose this activity when you're all more likely to have a gun on you than a sword, I don't know!"

Then the coach turned towards Percy and Annabeth with a wicked gleam in his dark coals-for-eyes.

"And since Mr. Jackson over there requested sword fighting for this year, let's hope he knows how to use a sword! He and his unlucky partner get to show us a little sparring match!"

Grover was unable to hold in a small, goat-like laugh, as Chase and Leon snickered. Danny smiled, knowing the coach's big mistake.

"Something funny, Underwood? You can't even participate!"

"N-No, sir! Just that-that we'll be here all day!" Grover stammered through his sentence, trying to contain in more goat bleats.

The coach looked at Grover questionably. Then he proceeded to push Percy to a mat, along with Annabeth.

Annabeth smiled at Percy. "You're going down, Seaweed Brain."

"In your dreams, Wise Girl," Percy smirked as he got into the ready position. Annabeth snatched a wooden sword from Grover, who was holding it out for her, raising it, anticipating a strike.

They circled each other for a while. They could hear some yawns coming from the bored crowd around them. Annabeth had a gleam in her eye, just waiting for the Seaweed Brain to strike first.

Percy actually analyzed the situation. He studied how Annabeth held the sword-something she wasn't as used to as her knife-and the way she stepped. Percy smiled as he and his girlfriend continued to move slowly in the circle.

In the middle of Annabeth analyzing the situation as well, Percy lunged, swing his sword. Annabeth smirked and easily caught the blow that would've hit her collar bone.

The crowd stiffened as they watched Percy lunge at his girlfriend with such speed, balance, agility, and force.

The two on the mat continued to try and best the other, trying to make the other drop their weapon.

Fifteen minutes of lunging, deflecting, strikes, and blows later, neither had broken a sweat. The crowd watched on in awed silence, bug-eyed. Who knew Percy Jackson, the swim captain, the Goode High _loser _was a skilled swordsman?

And that led to a question ringing in the crowd's ears_; did he have his own sword? _

Annabeth studied Percy with dark, stormy grey eyes, cold and calculating, eyebrow raised.

Percy smiled as he went in with another swing.

Annabeth raised her sword at the last moment, grabbed Percy's wrist, and gripped it tight until he dropped Riptide to the ground, pulling him in close.

She then whispered in his ear, "Did you think you'd actually win, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy chuckled and smiled at her. He kissed her cheek as she let go of his wrist.

"Nope," He answered as he picked up his lethal weapon off the floor. Together, the two turned to face the staring crowd.

Grover was cheering and laughing as Annabeth and Percy took a couple bows. The two then walked over to join Chase and Leon, who had mouths wide open in a nearly perfect 'O'.

Danny's eyes were wide in shock. She'd been told that Percy was a sword fighter and all, but she never knew he was this good.

And she certainly didn't know Annabeth was a sword fighter either.

* * *

_10:28 A.M._

_Room 15C_

_Goode High School_

Annabeth and Danny traveled to the Art classroom which served for the Architecture classroom during Fourth Period. Danny had told Annabeth all about the teacher, a really nice young lady named Miss Zhen.

Danny said that Miss Zhen was the most lenient and relaxed teacher in the school, and was the only teacher who had no classroom rules, except for 'No talking when I'm talking' and 'Have fun!'. Annabeth couldn't wait to meet her.

But when the two girls walked into the classroom, they did not find Miss Zhen sitting behind the desk trimming a bonsai tree as usual.

Instead they saw a serious looking woman with dark curling hair, and startling grey eyes like Annabeth's. The woman stood in front of the desk wearing a black pencil skirt, white button up tucked into it, and thin framed glasses perched on the bridge of her nose.

As soon as she saw Annabeth walk through the door, she smiled slightly. Annabeth looked shocked to see the woman here in the high school. Normally she tuned into college lectures and courses, and occasionally high school speeches, but never _ever _had she actually taught a class in the high school.

Annabeth stared incredulously at the woman before her, for the woman in front of her was….

"Mom?" Annabeth stuttered baffled by the presence of the goddess Athena.

* * *

_10:29 A.M._

_Pool Area_

_Goode High School_

Percy, Chase, and Leon stood in the pool's 'Male Swimmer's Locker Room', changing out of their regular clothes and pulling on their swim trunks for practice. Percy couldn't get his mind off Annabeth since she left him to go to Architecture with Daniele. Percy smiled to himself as he remembered all the bewildered faces on the students-especially Lyle's.

He remembered Lyle opening and closing his mouth, trying to find something to say as what had happened sank in. Then Lyle had openly laughed, screaming to the class, "Percy got beat by a _girl_!"

How more immature could Lyle get? Percy had no idea, but he laughed out loud as Annabeth's eyes flared and she flipped Lyle, then laughing and saying, "Lyle got flipped by a _girl_!" then high-fiving Danny.

Percy was ripped from his thoughts as he was wacked with a rolled up towel.

"Get your butt in gear, Jackson!" Chase laughed. Leon smirked, guessing what Percy was thinking of. The rest of the guys on the swim team either laughed as they exited the locker room or smiled and patted Percy's shoulder.

All except one, who stayed behind and stopped Percy before he could leave.

"Jackson, we can't afford any distractions!" Sneered Jerry White, the swim captain wannabe. "We need to focus on the swimming championship, and not on the blonde."

Percy scowled as he pushed Jerry away from him. "The blonde has a name. And it's Annabeth. And we haven't lost the swimming championship since 1983, so I'd calm yourself."

It was true. Even without Percy, Goode had always had a good swimming program. They had the best coaches in NYC, and they only got better when Percy joined the team.

Jerry walked out of the locker room scowling. Then a voice from the corner said, "What's that guy's deal?"

Percy jumped and turned, quickly grabbing Riptide from his open locker.

"Calm down, Perce. It's me, Nico," The voice said as he stepped out of the shadows to reveal the fourteen-year-old boy.

"Nico! You scared me half to Hades!"

"It's not like you haven't been there before."

Percy rolled his eyes. "So, what brings my cousin to the locker rooms?"

"You know, just stopping by, saying hi, the usual."

"The usual normally includes you needing money or help."

"Well, if you want to put it that way," Nico huffed. "Anyway, I need your help."

"Figures," Percy mumbled under his breath. "What do you need?"

"I need twenty dollars and a place to stay for the next two months."

Percy sighed and grabbed his wallet out of his locker. He pulled out a ten and two fives and handed it to Nico.

"You'll have to talk to my mom for the place to stay. Though she may make you go to school for two months."

Nico shrugged. "Rather go to school then spend two weeks with dad and Persephone in the Underworld."

"Whatever, man. I got swimming to do," Percy said good bye to Nico and exited the locker room as Nico walked through the shadows on the wall. Percy smiled as he entered the pool area and got ready to dive in.

* * *

**So, how'd y'all like that? I thought it was fairly good for a person who's had a three day head ache. :)**

**_~*J.C*~_  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Okay, so some of you are thinking the story's starting to get a little cliche, but I do take anyone's suggestion into account, and many people have asked for what they know is cliche but they'd like to see how _I_ write it. And some of you asked why Athena was there when gods/goddesses can't interfere. **

**Technically, she's not interfering, seeing as interfering with her children's lives would mean directly helping or changing something that could've happened. Same reason why Hermes couldn't tell Luke what he was to become. Anyway, Athena's intentions wasn't to teach...  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 6-Architecture_

_10:31 A.M._

_Room 15C_

_Goode High School_

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Annabeth hissed in a quiet voice outside the Art/Architecture Room.

"Don't worry about the Sea Spawn, Annabeth, I haven't come to vaporize him for the rude comment he made earlier," Athena said steely cool. She still wasn't happy about her favorite daughter's liking towards that dreaded son of Poseidon, even if he saved the world.

Annabeth released her breath, not knowing she had been holding it in the first place.

"Then back to my original question: What are you _doing here_? I thought the gods can't interfere!"

Athena chuckled and smiled as she said, "They can't." But before Annabeth could get another word in, Athena started whispering again.

"I was just checking in on how your first day was going when the teacher got sick. I think she got food poisoning, but that's not the point. So, I was walking by through the halls when I heard arguing about who they were going to get to teach the Architecture Class, so I stepped in and said I would since it was such short notice."

Athena said all this like it was no big deal. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"So you're going to teach a class of juniors for a day all because you wanted to see how my day was going?"

Athena nodded her head. Annabeth pinched the bridge of her nose as she turned on her heel and walked back inside the classroom. She took a deep breath and went over to sit down in between Danny and another girl.

Annabeth looked to her right and examined the girl next to her. She had rusty brown hair with streaks of red and her brown and green eyes were focused on the paper in front of her as the girl drew in sweeping movements.

Danny looked at Annabeth then at what Annabeth was looking at. She tapped Annabeth's shoulder.

"That Lisetta Stewart. Most people call her Lottie, though," Danny whispered. Annabeth nodded.

"Do you know her well?"

"Sort of. She was my partner on a science project once, went to her house to work on it, so I know she lives with her mom and a step-dad that doesn't like her or her twin brother much. Her step-dad only puts up with them for their mom who loves them to death."

"Oh. That's interesting."

Lottie sighed and set down her pencil.

"You do know that even though you guys are whispering, I can still hear you, right?"

Annabeth flushed a light pink. Danny smiled and made a small wave.

"Hey, Lottie."

"Hi, D."

"Anything new happening?"

"Mick's still a jerk when mom's not around, Stewart's always off with his band, so no."

"Stewart?" Annabeth asked.

"Her twin brother's real name is Max, but everyone calls him Stewart," Danny answered.

"I see."

"Class! Quiet down!" Athena announced in a commanding voice. "Your regular teacher, Miss Zhen, went home sick today, so I'm filling in. I am Miss…Wiser."

_ Wiser? Really Mom?_ Annabeth thought, cocking her head to the side, making sure the goddess got the message. Annabeth got a cross look in reply, making Annabeth smile at the woman I front of her.

"To start, I'd like you all to…." Athena's voice droned on in Annabeth's head as she started working on more plans for Olympus. After it got destroyed again, she had developed some new ideas for it.

The class seemed to be over in the blink of an eye and Annabeth was off for her next class then would be heading over to lunch.

* * *

_12:15 PM_

_Cafeteria _

_Goode High School_

Percy carried his tray over to the round table he, Chase, Grover, and Leon always sat at to find his little cousin Nico di Angelo sitting there munching away on a blue chocolate chip cookie.

Percy sat down next to Nico, setting his tray onto the table, then turned to his cousin with eyebrow raised.

"What are you doing now?" Percy asked as Grover came over with a tray of enchiladas.

"Arriving to school late, what's it look like I'm doing?" He mumbled through a full mouth of cookie. Percy rolled his eyes as Grover smiled.

"Hey, Nico," Grover smiled as he sat down on the other side of the new freshman.

"Hey, Goat Boy."

"'Goat Boy'?" Questioned Chase as he sat down with Leon right behind him.

"Hey guys, nice to see you, too," Grover rolled his eyes as he glared slightly at the boy to his right.

"Who's this loser?" Snarled a voice coming from behind Percy. Percy groaned and turned slowly, along with Nico, to glare at the bully.

Lyle stepped back at the intense glare of two similar looking guys. One of them Percy Jackson, the other…a freshman. Lyle couldn't afford to look afraid of a small, pale, Emo boy in front of the entire student body.

He gulped, as he put another foot forward.

"What is he, Jackson? Your body guard? Well, he ain't doing too good a job, is he?"

Lyle's gang laughed idiotically as Lyle picked up Nico by the shirt collar.

Nico gripped Lyle's wrist, kicking at the older and bigger boy's stomach and soft spot.

Percy's eyes flared.

"Put him down, Lyle!"

"Or what? Get your girlfriend to com and protect you?"

Percy got up, knocking his chair over. "Put. My. Cousin. Down!"

"Oh, so he's your cousin. All right then," Lyle said as he dropped Nico on the floor. Nico grunted as his butt met with the cold, hard, tiled floor.

Percy glared at Lyle as his fist clenched. He couldn't stop himself.

He let his fist connect with the bully's nose with a sickening popping noise. Lyle's hand flew to his now crooked nose as blood started to drip from it in a constant stream.

Lyle scrambled back as Percy shouted after him, "Don't mess with my little cousin!"

Nico groaned from his spot on the floor as he rubbed his sore rump.

"Well, isn't he a wonderful welcoming committee?" Nico mumbled as he sat down to eat the rest of his cookies.

Percy glared at the staring crowd. "What're you all looking at?" He spat as he picked up his seat and sat back down like nothing had happened.

He started to eat his lunch and laugh along with Nico and Grover, Chase and Leon staring at Percy like he was a new person, as Annabeth and Danny traveled over to the table, Lottie trailing nervously behind them.

The girls sat down, Percy on Annabeth's left and Danny on her right with Lottie next to Danny, an empty seat open next to Lottie.

Lottie seemed nervous. She had just met Annabeth, but she seemed nice and really cool, and agreed to sit with her and Danny at lunch. What Lottie didn't know, was that she'd also e sitting with Percy Jackson and his friends.

She took a deep breath as she sat down and started to pick at her lunch.

"What _is_ this?" Annabeth asked Percy. Lottie looked up at the question, then at Annabeth's lunch and raised an eyebrow.

"I…don't know," Percy responded, prodding the gray lump with his fork.

"Want a cookie instead?" The Emo looking boy across from Lottie offered.

"Please?"

The boy smiled-making him look creepier then he already did-and handed her a blue cookie.

"Who're you?" Leon asked. "We know your Percy's cousin, though, thanks to his..Er…little scene."

Nico laughed. "Nico di Angelo."

Nico held out his hand to the two boys.

"Chase Johansson."

"Leon Jones."

"Lottie Stewart," Lottie whispered.

"Danny Lilac."

Nico nodded to the girls as he went back to munching on blue cookies, dropping crumbs on his shirt and the table.

An awkward silence followed the introductions, and Percy and Annabeth looked at all the people around the table slowly.

"So….how was Architecture?" Percy asked Annabeth with a sigh, knowing she would be rambling on all lunch.

_At least there'll be some conversation, _Percy thought glumly as he pretended to listen to everything Annabeth was saying, smiling as he listened to his girlfriend talk, her eyes lighting up as they always did when Architecture was the subject.

* * *

**I love hearing what y'all have to say! And geez guys! Already only 19 more reviews till 100! I guess everyone loves a good Annabeth-Goes-To-Goode story! :)**

**_~*J.C*~_  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my gods guys! I'm so super sorry for not updating in forever! For a week it was just that I was at my aunt's house and had forgotten the flash drive with all my stories so no writing, but she didn't have Internet cause it crashed anyway. Then when I got home, guess what? Writer's Block. **

***Irritated huff* So, I've been taking it one story at a time, taking turns staring at the screen. Good thing my neighbor got a pool. Now I spend most of my time swimming trying to cure my WB.  
**

**Interesting Fact About Me: I swim like a dolphin or mermaid. Whichever you'd rather use, cause it's really the same.  
**

**So enjoy this chapter and know that my writer's block is not completely cured so do not be expecting the usual quick updates for this story! :/  
**

* * *

_Chapter 7-Lunch_

_12:30 PM_

_Cafeteria_

_Goode High School_

Annabeth had been rambling on about a bunch of stuff Nico didn't understand for the last fifteen minutes. He couldn't stand it anymore.

"Speak English, woman!" He demanded, exasperated.

Annabeth looked at him offended. "Nico! I _am_! And if you'd rather listen to silence, I propose you shut up! Or start a conversation for crying out loud."

"I will!" Nico responded, then looked at the rest of the table of staring people. "So….what's your favorite color?"

The table laughed at Nico's attempt at a conversation. Chase wiped at his eyes and replied, "Green."

Leon went next, "Purple."

The table turned their attention to him, eyebrows raised, and laughter close behind.

"What?" He asked, scowling. "Got a problem with it?"

"I like….light pink," Danny smiled.

"Yellow," Lottie smiled.

"Black!" Nico nearly shouted. "All your guys' colors are too bright and happy."

The table was thrown into laughter again as Annabeth continued with her answer.

"Grey."

"Blue," Percy shrugged. Everyone rolled their eyes. "What?"

Annabeth laughed and kissed his cheek quickly. She then went back to examining the odd grey lump on her tray. She was about to make a comment on it when it moved.

"AAAAHHH!" She jumped out of her chair and hid behind Percy, pointing at the grey thing. "Sp-Sp-Spiders!"

And indeed there were. There had been small spiders crawling inside the grey lump on the tray. There had to be at least five to ten spiders crawling around in the school lunch.

Danny looked at Annabeth curiously. Annabeth Chase, probably the toughest girl she'd ever met except this one girl she met on vacation (That's another story), was afraid of eight-legged hairy creatures. But these eight-legged hairy creatures seemed to know exactly where Annabeth was, and even though they were small, they crawled menacingly towards Annabeth and Percy.

Percy snatched the Leon's empty tray and slammed it down on the line of spiders.

"There. All gone. You're safe," He smiled and kissed Annabeth's hair as she sat back down hesitantly. Annabeth took deep, shaky breaths to calm her nerves.

Annabeth look at everyone apologetically. "Sorry, it's just-" she shivered "-spiders." Danny nodded as if she understood, though she was not, in fact, afraid of spiders. She was afraid of any flying insect except for flies.

"That's okay! Everyone's afraid of something," Lottie shrugged as she continued to eat her lunch. Nico shook his head.

"Not me! I'm not afraid of anything!" He said defiantly. Percy scoffed as Annabeth rolled her eyes and Grover bit his bottom lip trying hard not to laugh. "What?"

"Oh, nothing! Just your really odd fear of _My Little Pony _dolls. Remember when Chi-I mean, Mr. Brunner-asked you to watch that one little girl for him while he went to go break up that fight at Camp?" Percy laughed.

Annabeth nodded as Nico turned red. "You were rocking back and forth hugging your knees for three days straight, mumbling 'So-much-happiness. So-many-colors.'!"

Grover couldn't hold back his laughter any longer, and neither could the rest of the table.

* * *

_3:56 PM_

_Manhattan, New York_

_Stewart Residence_

Lottie was seated on the couch at her home watching her three-year-old baby half-sister play with her toys while her parents were out shopping/working. Her twin brother, Max, was supposed to be helping her keep track of the child, but he got too busy with his band practice (He plays guitar) and had left her in the living room with the little girl.

"Elizabeth!" She complained as the little girl started to crawl away again. "I'm being paid to watch you not chase after you!"

But the little just giggled and started to try and crawl faster. Lottie eventually caught up to her and scooped the little girl up when the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" She shouted over the noise coming from the garage. Lottie walked to the door with little Elizabeth in arms. She adjusted the girl to her hip as she opened the door to reveal her boyfriend Marco Henderson.

"Marco!" Lottie was surprised. He was supposed to arrive later this evening so that they could go out on their date.

"Hey, babe," Marco said before kissing her cheek and walking into the house. Marco made himself comfortable on the couch then shouted to her, "I heard you were babysitting and figured you could use some help!"

Lottie rolled her eyes. "Help keeping the child in one spot, more like it."

The wall phone in the kitchen started to ring shrilly. It must've been the fifth call from her mom in the last hour. That's every twelve minutes for you who aren't very good at math. Lottie sighed and walked briskly to her boyfriend and handed him the three-year-old and before he could complain, walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Stewart residence, home of Mick and Rose Stewart, may I ask who's calling?" Lottie said all in one breath as she went through the same old phone answering routine that had been drilled into her mind from her step-dad Mick.

"Hello? Is this Lottie Stewart?" A voice that definitely did not belong to Mrs. Stewart said.

"Yes, who is this?" Lottie asked, straightening and listening intently.

"This is Annabeth Chase, from Goode. I'm in your Architecture Class and we ate lunch together."

"Annabeth! Where'd you get my number? Not that I'm not happy to-err-hear?-you or anything!"

Annabeth laughed on the other end. "No problem! I'd be surprised too. Anyway, to the reason why I'm calling-my parents are making me throw a little slumber party to meet my new friends that I told them about when I got home and my dad actually stopped playing-sorry, _working_-with his toys-nope, _figurines_-to listen. So you free tomorrow, since it'll be Friday and all?"

Lottie had trouble keeping up with Annabeth as she talked. Annabeth had said it all so fast and nonchalant like her parents made her throw a slumber party every week. But it was weird that Mr. and Mrs. Chase would make a seventeen-year-old girl throw a slumber party.

"Ummm…yeah, I think…." Lottie had no idea what to say or how to answer as she quickly skimmed over the calendar hanging on the wall right next to the phone.

"Okay! Thanks, got to call Danny now. By any chance, do you have her number?"

"No, sorry. I only have her old one. But when you get it, could you send it to me?"

"_Vlacus_," Lottie heard Annabeth mumble under her breath, "Oh well, thanks anyway. And will do! Later!"

And with that last word and giving Lottie no chance to say good-bye herself, the line went dead and Lottie hung up the phone cautiously, only to have it ring again.

"Hello, Stewart residence, home of Mick and Rose Stewart, may I ask who's calling?" Lottie said through a sigh. There was a mumbled reply as Mrs. Stewart checked out.

"Lottie! It's me! Mummy!" Came the accented voice of Mrs. Stewart.

"Hey, Mom," Lottie sighed as her mom went through the annual twelve-minute check up.

* * *

**I feel like this chapter wasn't very well-written as the others. Your thoughts? Improvement needed? Leave your suggestions and don't forget to warn me about OOC-ness and cliche-ness!**

**And I take suggestions into account and will try to take the OOC suggestions and put an original spin on it (EX: sword fighting in gym, Annabeth going to Goode, etc.).  
**

**I still have two more OC's that have won a competition that are needed to be put in here, but I probably won't add them for awhile since we were just introduced to three.  
**

**Anyway, I will be having another one of those contests! Except it'll be for the 350th reviewer! And remember it is for you to create an OC to appear in any one of my stories, two-three at maximum! If you do not wish to create an OC that is fine.  
**

**And again, sorry for not updating in forever! Wish I could've but just blame WB! (Writer's Block for those of you who are very slow).  
**

**_~*J.C*~_  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I've brought with me another chapter for the story! See? *Pulls open bag so you can see chapter* Want to read it? You sure? Oh, you've already skipped the A/N. Fine, I see how it is. Enjoy the chapter! But, you won't know I said that.**

* * *

_Chapter 8-Dinner for Six_

_5:38 PM_

_Manhattan, New York_

_Chase Residence_

Annabeth hung up the phone then looked at Helen, her step-mom, with a playful glare.

"I can't believe you and Dad are making me do this," She said, slightly annoyed.

"We just want to meet your friends! We've only seen Percy around-" Helen smiled at her step-daughter. They're relationship still had its ups and downs, but it was much, much better than Annabeth could've hoped it would ever be.

"Whoa! How'd you get it to fly?" Bobby Chase exclaimed, followed shortly by the laughter of Annabeth's boyfriend-who was invited over for dinner by Annabeth's dad. Sally and Paul were invited as well, but they said they had plans. That meant they had to take care of Percy's mortal half-sister Maggie, who was generally quiet, but not today.

"It's magic!" Percy told the boys.

"Really?" Mathew asked curiously.

"Of course! What else could it be?" Percy retorted.

"Well, it could be your hand." Mathew pointed out as the three entered the living room and Annabeth could distinctly see Percy holding up a Lego made airplane.

Annabeth could also see Bobby's face go red. He had obviously thought Percy _was _doing it by magic.

"Percy! Don't tease!" Annabeth play scolded as she walked over to them, trying not to laugh.

Percy gave her a lopsided smile. "Just having some fun with your brothers! They're not as bad as you say, you know."

"Percy?" Mathew asked, with a look only a nine-year-old boy could pull off.

"Yeah?" Percy answered, crouching down so that he wasn't towering over the twins.

"Are you going to marry Annie? Cause I want you to be my brother!" Mathew said with a big grin on his face, jumping up and down a little.

Percy's face reddened as well as Annabeth's did.

"Mathew!" Annabeth complained.

Percy smiled, laughed nervously, and winked at Mathew, the redness in his face diminishing.

"We'll see bout that one."

Those words made Mathew pump his fist and go, "YES!" then turn to his twin as they conversed excitedly about what it'd be like once Percy was their brother.

"Annabeth! Dear! Did you happen to see where-oh there it is! Never mind!" Mr. Chase called from the top of the stairs. "Annabeth!" He called again, "Have you seen my-Never mind!"

Percy chuckled. "When I went up there, he was working with his…er…whatever you call it."

"Diorama?"

"Sure," Percy said as Mrs. Chase called everyone to dinner. Mr. Chase was heard scrambling around upstairs and Annabeth looked over just in time to get out of the way as her father tripped over a stray piece of a Lego structure.

Mr. Chase landed at the bottom of the stairs on his behind, looking dazed, his aviator's hat drooping forward, covering his eyes.

"Annabeth?" Mr. Chase said rather loudly. "What happened to the lights? I can't see!"

Annabeth sighed as Percy tried to contain his laughter. Mrs. Chase came rushing through from the dining room.

"What happened? Fredrick! Are you alright?" Mrs. Chase hurried over to her husband. She helped him to his feet as he rubbed his now sore bottom. She laughed as she took his hat off him and he blinked in surprise.

"Thank you, dear!" Mr. Chase said to his wife fondly, smiling. "Well, that was quite a ride! I don't recommend it to you though. Bobby! Mathew! Please, once you're done with the Lego's put them away!"

Bobby then replied, "But we're not done with them!"

"Yeah!" Mathew agreed. "We're saving them for tomorrow!"

Percy laughed. "Well you can't argue with that logic, can you?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes as Mr. Chase joined Percy in his laughter.

"I suppose not, young man! Now let's go see the wonderful meal Helen's made, eh?"

Mr. Chase smiled at Percy as he walked into the dining room and smiled in delight of seeing the table set with food already on plates.

"Delicious!" Mr. Chase said as he took a seat at the head of the table. Everyone else soon filed in after. Mrs. Chase was seated on his left, while Bobby occupied his right. Next to Bobby was his twin Mathew. To Mrs. Chase's right sat Annabeth and directly across from Mr. Chase sat Percy.

"So, Annabeth, Percy, how was-" Mrs. Chase tried to start a conversation, but was interrupted by Bobby.

"When are you and Annabeth going to get married, Perce?" Bobby exclaimed bouncing in his seat. Annabeth and Mrs. Chase looked like they were about to do a spit take whereas Mr. Chase nearly started to choke.

Percy and Annabeth reddened and Percy was only able to manage an, "Uhh…."

"Bobby!" Annabeth complained.

Bobby smiled in the 'I'm-totally-innocent' way. "What? It was just a question! We want to start counting down the days until Percy becomes our brother! He's so cool!"

"Yeah!" Mathew nodded vigorously. Mr. Chase had finally swallowed what he was eating.

"What?" He asked hoarsely, looking to Percy for an answer.

"Bobby and Mathew have, well, developed the idea that Percy and I will be getting married." Annabeth answered after she took a breath, refilling her lungs with air. She had been about to do a spit take after all.

Mrs. Chase looked at Annabeth, a small smile on her face even after that little incident.

"Well, aren't you? Not now, of course!" She added hastily when she the looks on the couple's faces as well as her husband's.

"Umm…." Annabeth said smartly, as her face became ever darker shade of red.

"Uhh….." Percy said again, completely stunned.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'!" Laughed Mrs. Chase. Even Mr. Chase cracked a small at the sight of the red faces of the two.

"So, uh, school went well!" Percy said, desperately trying to change the subject. You knew he was desperate, because he,_ Percy Jackson_, brought up the subject of school.

The table laughed at Percy's lame attempt at a subject change, making his face glow ever brighter.

"Nice try, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth commented, still looking quite red.

"Whatever, Wise Girl," He grumbled as he gave her a grudging smile. She laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before returning to her dinner.

The twins looked at each other and smiled.

"Get a room!" They shouted together, and the table, yet again, started laughing.

And Annabeth must admit; this was probably the most enjoyable dinner she had ever had with her family.

* * *

**There you are! And now, tell me. How was it? I was kind of running a little low on ideas today. Kind of just threw this together.**

**Currently Listening to: Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson. If you haven't heard it, it's really good. Now go listen to it!  
**

**_~*J.C*~_  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello. Sorry for not being on in...forever. My Writer's Block came back as soon as it came, and I honestly think it's the fact that school isn't around to keep my brain moving. My summer is pretty boring, really. So...I took a break. A long one as you can tell. A vacation from writing and (Gasp) reading. My inspiration is thin, because I have this theory that it is fueled by my oh-so-exciting school life. (If you're really talented you can hear the sarcasm as you read it ;).)**

**So, this chapter is fast and skips around...a lot. The school day and classes go by fast and short. I honestly think people waste too much time on the school day. It's not as exciting as they're making it out to be.  
**

**And I know that the whole 'slumber party' ain't Annabeth's style, but I did say that it wasn't her idea...as it was also a suggestion.  
**

**Oh, and, SPOILER ALERT!: It ends on a cliffie :)  
**

**ENJOY this chapter, it's fast but over 3,000 words long! Not including this A/N!**

* * *

_Chapter 9-The Slumber Party_

_5:30 AM_

_Manhattan, New York_

_Blofis-Jackson Residence_

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!

_SLAM!_

Percy groaned as he hit his alarm clock. He didn't care about it being a school day. He was going to sleep in.

"Percy!" Sally Jackson called. Percy groaned again, and covered his head with a pillow.

"Perseus Jackson! It is time to wake up!" Sally demanded. She sounded tired and a little exhausted. Percy couldn't blame her. When he got home from an evening at the Chases, his mom had told him how Maggie didn't seem to want to stop crying.

So, Percy took Maggie from his exhausted mother and just as he did, she immediately shut up, transfixed with Percy's unnatural green eyes.

His mom insisted that he was a miracle worker, but Percy had just shrugged it off and helped Maggie drift off to sleep.

"Percy!" Sally Jackson called again, this time pounding on the door to his room. "You don't want to be late to pick up Annabeth, do you?"

Percy sat upright like he'd just been struck by lightning.

_Annabeth!_

He'd totally spaced the fact that he was driving her to school today-thanks to his big mouth, bragging about the fact that he got a car.

He hurried out of bed and rummaged through a drawer looking for some jeans. After finding some, he pulled them up quickly, zipping it up and buttoning it as he looked for a semi-clean shirt, hoping Annabeth wouldn't be pissed that he was a little late.

* * *

_5:57 AM_

_Manhattan, New York_

_Chase Residence_

Annabeth wasn't happy. Not at all.

Why?

Because her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, was supposed to be here seven minutes and twenty-three seconds ago.

She stood at the end of the drive, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground, her messenger bag slung across her shoulder.

Finally, the red Maserati Spyder*** **pulled up to the edge of the drive and sitting behind the wheel was Percy, smiling innocently.

"Am I late?" He asked, checking the clock on the radio.

"No," She sighed. "You're right on time. If you plan on speeding to school."

Percy gave her a lopsided grin before patting the other seat, motioning for her to get in.

"C'mon!" He said and slid his sunglasses back on. "Let's get a move on! Prison-I mean, School awaits us!"

Annabeth gave a smile as she rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's antics. Even if Athena herself gave Percy her blessing, the boy would never have any appreciation for the educational value of a school.

* * *

_7:01 AM_

_Manhattan, New York_

_Goode High School_

"Mr. Jackson! Miss Chase! You are both late!" An angry and irritable Mr. Mensir said as Percy and Annabeth quietly took their seats in homeroom.

Annabeth gave Percy a look, in which Percy smiled.

Danny, who was sitting behind Percy today, stared at the two. She liked Annabeth-really, she did!-but she couldn't figure out what _Percy _saw in her.

The two were the complete opposite with nearly nothing in common. Danny just couldn't understand how they were even friends. Out of what she understood yesterday, they argued. A lot. Which was normally the sign that a couple was about to break up.

Danny couldn't help but hope that they were. She really, really did like Percy, but she didn't want to see him hurt either, because she knew how much he liked Annabeth.

Danny sighed as she went back to doodling on her notebook, glad that Annabeth was in front of Percy and couldn't see what Danny was doodling.

_Danny + Percy _was doodled all over the page in various fonts. Really big in the center of the collage though, encased in a giant heart pierced with an arrow from cupid was; **_DL & PJ Forever_**.

Sometimes, Danny had trouble of grasping the fact that Percy had a girlfriend and wasn't single after all. At the sound of the bell, she snapped her notebook shut as Annabeth stood up. Danny could feel her cheeks burning.

"Ready for another day of English class?" Annabeth asked with a smile. Danny managed to return it with a shaky smile.

"Totally! Let's get going, then."

* * *

_7:31 AM_

_Room 26A_

_Goode High School_

Annabeth and Percy sat at the back of the class as Paul played an educational video on the Ancient Greeks. Paul had said at the beginning of the class that he didn't want to overwhelm them with work assignments just yet.

Danny watched the two from the side, along with Grover, who was sitting in front of her. Grover was smiling each time he saw the two bickering silently. Writing hurriedly on a piece of paper, Danny sent a note to Grover.

_What's up with those two? -Danny_

She did not have long to wait for her answer.

_Nothing. It's just how they show their love. Why? -G.U._

_Because. Normally when couples fight it means they're breaking up soon. -Danny_

_Ha! Those two? Breaking up? That's hilarious! Took 'em five years to realize they even had feelings for each other and go out. -G.U._

Danny stared at the reply. Five years? They must've been the two most oblivious people in the world!

_Seriously? Dang. Oblivious much? -Danny_

_Believe me. The whole camp was in suffering as they watched the two flirt and still deny the fact they even liked each other! -G.U._

Danny had just finished reading Grover's reply when Mr. Blofis came over and snatched it with a sigh.

"Miss Lilac, Mr. Underwood, I may be very lenient, but it would be nice if you two paid attention to the video. I'm afraid either you or I will have to read it to the class," He said sternly.

"Yes, Mr. Blofis," Danny sighed as she sunk lower in her seat. In what seemed a very short time, the video ended and Mr. Blofis turned the lights back on.

"Before you all leave," Mr. Blofis announced, "Miss Lilac and Mr. Underwood found that it was okay to pass notes during the video, and they will now read their conversation aloud."

Chuckles were heard throughout the room as the notes were read. Percy and Annabeth looked away from each other blushing as it became clearer and clearer the note was about them.

* * *

_9:28 AM_

_Gymnasium_

_Goode High School_

In gym, Danny did her best to avoid Annabeth. Not only from the embarrassment of the notes she and Grover had been caught passing, but also of her growing jealousy.

The class was ushered into a big circle around Coach Grayson.

"Listen up, runts! I'm pairing you off today! Jackson, Chase, you two will be circulating the room, making sure people are doing this right, got it?" Coach boomed.

"Awww, man!" Percy's shoulders fell. Annabeth nodded and said, "Yes, sir!"

Coach straightened up, a proud look on his face. "The rest of you! Keep your ears open, cause I ain't sayin' this twice!"

Coach Grayson rattled off a bunch of names. He ended his long list with Danny paired with Ashlyn Spencer Kerri (the coach just loved to use peoples' full names whenever he could. It made him feel powerful, like he knew something no one else did.).

Danny didn't know Ashlyn well; just that she was one of the loner, musician kids who had dyed part of their hair.

Danny waved to Ashlyn and they went to the nearest empty mat.

"I'm Danny," Danny introduced as Ashlyn got in her stance.

"Ash," The other girl replied with a curt nod.

Danny took a deep breath before taking the stance. Ash waited until Danny stopped adjusting before making any signs of attack. As soon as contact was made with the two wooden swords, Ash sent Danny's sword flying across the room.

Annabeth watched as the sword landed at her feet. She picked it up and hurried to return it back to the mat and help whoever couldn't hold the sword correctly.

"Thanks," Danny mumbled as Annabeth returned the sword.

Annabeth smiled, "Show me how you were holding it."

Danny showed her and Annabeth immediately noticed the problem and fixed it. This time when Ash striked, Danny was able to hold her own.

* * *

_12:17 PM_

_Cafeteria_

_Goode High School_

Percy sat with Annabeth at the lunch table, munching on the sandwich his mom had packed for him. Grover, Leon, Chase, and Lottie were all seated at the table already, only missing Danny and Nico.

A voice filtered over to Percy's table, overlapping all the other conversations that were being held.

"What'd you think you're doing?" Lyle's angry voice called. Danny stood cowering under his gaze as her lunch was angrily wiped from his face. Nico's voice came out of nowhere behind her.

"Leave her alone! She tripped! It's not like she did it on purpose!" He yelled back in his face.

Lyle grabbed the front of Nico's shirt and lifted the short kid off his feet.

"Oooo, standing up for your girlfriend or something, are we? That's cool. I'll just pummel you instead, even if you are Jackson's cousin."

Lyle pulled back a fist, Percy already half way to them, when someone else stopped the fist from colliding with Nico's face.

"Leave the kid alone, Lyle," Came a deep voice, one belonging to Lottie's boyfriend, Marco. Lyle's face was that of pure rage.

"You got something to say, Marco? Do you?"

"Yeah, no use crying over spilt milk. In this case a spilled lunch. Calm down and let the kid go."

"Or what?"

"Or this!" Percy's voice called as his fist collided with Lyle's now blackened eye.

"You're going to regret this Jackson! This is the second injury you've given me; they'll suspend you for sure!"

"Yeah, but if they do, I'll be sure to tell them everything you've done to over half the student population! And trust me when I say it won't be a suspension you're getting when they hear it."

Lyle glared as best he could as he kept a hand over his bruising eye to match his newly crooked nose.

"Mr. Jackson!" The squeaky voice of the short and tubby Vice Principal Mr. Jones.

"Yes, sir?" Percy sighed, knowing what was coming next.

"Come with me, Mr. Jackson! Violence and threats are not tolerated at Goode!"

"But, Mr. Jones, Lyle was threatening my cousin and my friend Danny, just because she tripped and spilled her lunch all over him!"

"I don't want to hear it Mr. Jackson!" The angry squeaky voice called as he ushered Percy out of the cafeteria.

"Fine, whatever, but you'll have to listen to my side of the story."

Mr. Jones didn't reply to Percy's comment and instead continued to try and force a walking Percy out the door and to the office.

Danny helped Nico back up to his feet as she stared at the doors.

"Man, is this how I'm going to be greeted every time I'm in the cafeteria? Cause if it is, I might as well buy me some butt pads!" Nico complained as he made his way over to the table where Annabeth and Grover were looking at the doors worriedly.

* * *

_3:51 PM_

_Manhattan, New York_

_Chase Residence_

Annabeth was in the process of tidying up her room and making space for the girls who would be here tonight.

She had managed to get a hold of some of her camp friends too, and Thalia would be able to stop by since the Hunters were visiting Camp (The Hunters won the friendly match of Capture the Flag against Camp Half-Blood, _again_.). She knew for a fact that Piper, Thalia, Lottie, Hazel, and Danny would all be here. (Hazel and Frank-along with many residents at Camp Jupiter-were visiting Camp around this time.)

Mr. Chase wasn't thrilled about having a bunch of teenage girls under one roof, but it was Helen's idea, and she insisted that they get to know the people that Annabeth hung out with-even the demigod ones. Mr. Chase reluctantly had agreed to the idea, and when they had told Annabeth, she wasn't exactly ecstatic about it either.

But in the end, Annabeth agreed. Under one condition. As long as no boys were invited. Annabeth agreed hastily, seeing a loop hole to this agreement as soon as her father said it.

She had just happened to _mention_ it when Percy was around. And the fact that he _wasn't _invited. And knowing Percy, he'd come up to her window to get in.

There was a knocking on Annabeth's bedroom door and Helen's voice came from behind it, "Annabeth, sweetie, three of your Camp friends are here early!"

Annabeth stopped tidying her already very tidy room and quickly pulled open the door and rushed past her stepmother with a quick, "Thanks!".

When she reached the open front door she saw Thalia in the frame, Piper and Hazel standing behind her.

"Thalia!" Annabeth gave her best friend and Hunter a tight hug. "It's so good to see you! And the fact that with you guys here it won't be so bad."

Annabeth proceeded to hug Piper and Hazel as well, and ushered the three inside, taking their stuff and neatly placing them by the door. Bobby and Mathew stood at the top of the stairs staring at the three girls who had just entered the house.

"You people are Annabeth's friends?" Bobby asked slowly.

"Yeah…?" Piper replied, confused.

"But you all are way too pretty to be Annie's friends! I thought you demigods would have more scars and stuff." Mathew complained, sounding very whiny, reminding Annabeth of Dionysus on a good day.

Piper and Hazel looked a little startled that the twins knew of demigods. They thought for sure Annabeth would've shielded them with some sort of layer of Mist. Thalia on the other hand, rolled her eyes and ignored the two completely as if they were Leo trying to ask her out.

"Mathew! If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times to _stop calling. Me. Annie!_"

The twins gulped and hurried off to hide under their beds.

"So, Owl Head, what've you got planned for your forced upon slumber party?" Thalia asked.

"Well, I don't know what you're supposed to do at one….I've never had one before." Annabeth looked lost and confused on the subject of slumber parties. She looked to Piper and Hazel for answers, knowing Thalia wouldn't have any.

"Don't ask me, the Romans aren't really into that kind of stuff. It's more….strict, you could say," Hazel shrugged. Piper grimaced.

"I'm the daughter of a movie star and the love goddess with dozens of half-siblings who do all the girly stuff you'd do at slumber parties….but can we please stop calling it a slumber party?" Piper begged, the look in her eyes saying that she'd use her charm speak to have them agree if she had too.

"What else are we going to call it?" Thalia shot back.

"A…uh….get together?"

Annabeth laughed as she led the three up the stairs and to her room, where she found Bobby and Mathew each wearing…..one of her bras.

"Oh gods!" Annabeth's face turned red with rage as Thalia uttered those two words.

"Oooo! I'm Annabeth! And I'm a girl with long blonde hair, and I'm dating Percy Jackson, my mother's arch enemy's son! I hang out with demigods and fight monsters, but I'm a normal girl, just like you!" They chorused in high voices, each pretending to flip hair behind their shoulders.

"Take. Those. Off. Now!" Annabeth lunged for the nearest twin-Bobby.

"AAAHH!"

Mathew quickly slipped out of the bra and pushed through the girls as Annabeth was about to kill Bobby with her glare.

"Get. Out! Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" She screamed as Bobby also slipped the bra off and rushed out of the rooms.

* * *

_6:38 PM_

_Manhattan, New York_

_Chase Residence_

The six girls sat on their sleeping bags in Annabeth's room as they watched a chick flick on the TV. Lottie insisted they watch _Letters to Juliet_, and no one really cared what they watched, so they allowed Lottie to put it in.

They were only half-way through the movie when there was a tap on the window.

"What was that?" Danny asked cautiously. She had seen the movies where a girl has a sleep over and they're watching a movie and a serial killer comes over and the girls all die because they think it was the pizza guy or someone.

"It's just Percy and the guys," Annabeth rolled her eyes as Thalia cracked a smile. Annabeth looked out the window to see a ladder that was hidden from sight in the darkness, plopped up against the side of the house. Percy stood on the ladder tapping the window quietly.

Annabeth threw the window open silently, not wanting her parents to hear them. Then she remembered that they took Bobby and Mathew out to see movie.

"Hey, Wise Girl," Percy smiled as he climbed through the window then reached out of it and pulled in a box of pizza. "Someone order a pizza?"

"No wonder the pizza guy never came. You ambushed him and stole it!" Annabeth teased as she kissed his cheek and took the pizza. "Thanks, Seaweed Brain."

Percy was grinning goofily as he helped Grover in-how Grover managed the ladder so easily, even with his fake feet, will forever be a mystery-and Nico climbed in after.

"Hey, Death Breath," Thalia smirked. Nico rolled his eyes at the nick name.

"Air Head."

"Zombie Dude."

"Thunder Girl."

"Nico."

"Thalia."

The two then smiled and gave each other a hug.

"Nice to see you, little cousin," Thalia ruffled his hair like he was five. Nico glared at her.

"Nico!" Percy complained. "You left on of her nicknames out!"

"I did?" The boy asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah." Percy grinned evilly. "She's also-"

"Don't you say it, Kelp-for-Brains!"

"Pinecone Face."

"Kelp Head."

"You two are not starting this again!" Annabeth interrupted. The two children of the Big Three gave the other a grudging smile, knowing not to contradict Annabeth.

Lottie looked startled by the arrival of the three guys. Danny was definitely shocked into speechlessness.

Piper smiled at the cute display of family love, as did Hazel who always found it amusing to see this side of Percy that was much less serious and much goofier and…well, _Greek_.

"Thalia!" Lottie exclaimed. "You didn't tell us you were Percy and Nico's cousin!"

Danny felt a wave of relief wash over her. No matter how guilty she felt, she was glad she didn't have any more real competition for Percy's affection. She was glad it was just Annabeth, though she'd feel terrible if they broke up.

"No one asked."

"So, I hear the morta-I mean, people play a game called 'Spin the Bottle' and 'Truth or Dare' and other games like that at these slumber-I mean, '_get together's'._" Hazel said, putting quotations on 'get together's'. "Wanna play one?"

Piper groaned softly. "My cabin mates just love to play those games."

Lottie shook her head slightly. "I'd really rather not. At least, not until the movie's over."

Danny didn't state her opinion, but both she and Thalia were really not wanting to play either of those games.

"What movie are you girls watching?" Percy asked.

"_Letters to Juliet_," Lottie smiled.

The three guys groaned mentally, knowing they came in the middle of a chick flick. Grover got comfortable on the Annabeth's bed, browsing through the magazines Danny had brought with her. He stopped on an Eco-friendly magazine that gave suggestions on how to be more environmentally friendly.

Nico sat down on the floor, cursing under his breath.

Percy settled on top of Annabeth's sleeping bag with her curled up in his lap. He smiled and kissed the top of her head, unknowing that they'd never get to see the end of the movie…..

Grover's satyr's sense of smell picked up demigod scent stronger than ever, and he knew it wasn't coming from Percy, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, Piper, or Hazel. Their scents were too familiar to him and he could distinctly smell a different demigod scent and….something else…..

A crash downstairs made the demigods and Grover tense. Percy's hand went to his pocket as Annabeth's flew to her knife, which was strapped to her hip, concealed from sight under her extra-large tee shirt. Thalia rubbed her silver bracelet cautiously as Nico's eyes were trained intently on the door. Grover's grip on the magazine tightened tremendously.

Something was coming….but what?

* * *

**I'm not too good with nicknames, as you can tell up there. 'Thunder Girl'? I mean, seriously, I'd never be able to give anyone a witty nickname like Percy's Seaweed Brain and Kelp Head. **

**And don't worry about Percy, he's not in (too much) trouble :) Just probation.  
**

**Love you all for those very nice and encouraging reviews! You're all so keen to it, I'm sure that 350th reviewer will get their OC in no time!  
**

**I'm so happy that you all think I'm good at this! I had even gotten the (slightest) inspiration to write an ACTUAL book (Though just for fun and friends. I don't know how to send out a book and publish it). I'm calling it 'The Oracle Twins'. I'll give you what I'll pass as a summery.  
**

****_Cyan Smith and her twin sister Kaylynn had always been special. As they grew older their special ability grew stronger.  
_

_The twins had been born with a rare and special talent that hadn't been seen in the world since the time of the Ancients. They had the ability to see the future.  
_

_But the gift was also a terrible curse. And when it puts their friends and family in danger because they brought about a terrible evil that will do whatever he can to get to the girls, the world's fate is put into the hands of two fourteen-year-old girls. Because if He gets a hold of them and their power, there is no telling what chaos is in store for the world. Not even the Oracle Twins would be able to see the world's future._

_Join Cyan, Kaylynn, and their protector Ashlyn on a quest to save their family-and the world._

**So that was my attempt at a summery. It'll probably change a little as the story progresses, but there you have it!**_  
_

**_~*J.C*~_  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, hello! Yes it is me :) I've been thinking about changing my pen name to Teenaged Author, and I probably will later. Anyway, I've typed up this chapter for you all, and discoveries will be made.**

**Enjoy this chapter! I've worked hard on it, but I'm incredibly tired right now and developing a head ache.**

* * *

_Chapter 10-Slumber Party Gone Wrong_

_7:26 PM_

_Manhattan, New York_

_Chase Residence_

Piper was nervously glancing towards the door as Hazel calmed Danny and Lottie down.

"I really hate to do this," Piper sighed, then made both the mortal girls look her in the eyes and she spoke in a voice sweeter than honey. "It's alright. Something just fell, no need to worry. Just finish the movie."

Danny and Lottie were both transfixed with the ever-changing eyes of Piper McLean. The two girls nodded the heads absently and stared at the TV screen.

Another crash downstairs made Piper turn to the door. Percy pulled out his golden pen, ready to uncap it when the monster came.

The rushing of footsteps was heard stomping quickly up the stairs. Frantic banging on the door to Annabeth's room made everyone freeze.

"Annabeth!" Came the frantic voice of Matthew Chase. "Let us in! There's something downstairs!"

Annabeth scrambled out of Percy's lap and hurried for the door. She opened it a crack to see Bobby and Matthew banging on the door. She pulled it the rest of the way open and the two fell into the room, quick to scramble up and hide behind Percy.

"Bobby, Matthew, what's going on? Where are Dad and Helen? Why aren't you at the movies?" Annabeth shot the questions as she shut and locked the door.

"We were on our way home from the movies!" Matthew started.

"Yeah," Bobby nodded in agreement. "And we were being followed. So Dad pulled over and told Mom to take us home while he drove around for a while to shake the guy off. So Mom was walking with us home and the person was following us, only when we entered the house they knocked out Mom!"

"Uh-huh! She's downstairs unconscious! Than the person growled. And said it was time for dinner! So we ran up here!" Matthew finished, shaking behind Percy, looking at Annabeth over Percy's shoulder.

"_Lamia_," Annabeth whispered to herself.

"What?" Percy and Nico asked simultaneously. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Think of a vampire. It's the closest thing to it," She answered for Annabeth.

"So, what? Do we throw garlic at it?" Nico asked. "Get some wooden stakes and plunge it into its flesh?"

Thalia rolled her eyes again as Annabeth huffed. "It's still a Greek monster Nico. We can kill the same way you kill normal monsters."

"By saying they're not real?" He teased.

"I give up," Annabeth said, defeated with Nico's cause.

"Guys, I hate to break it to you, but what are we going to do with the mortals?" Piper asked. "It's not as if they can fend for themselves."

"She's right," Hazel agreed. "I say two or three of us go downstairs and check it out and the rest stay here and protect these guys."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Annabeth said. "Thalia, Percy, and I should go downstairs."

"Hey!" Nico complained. "Why can't I go downstairs?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so!" Annabeth snapped at him, telling Nico it was time to shut up.

Percy started to get up too, but the twins held him back.

"No! Percy stays!" They exclaimed.

Annabeth looked like she was about to murder someone. "Fine! Percy you stay! Hazel you come with me and Thalia. Piper you'll charmspeak anyone to calm down if they start to freak, got it?"

Annabeth didn't even give Piper a chance to answer before she quickly unlocked the door and sprinted downstairs. Thalia gave the room a curt nod before following Annabeth out the door, Hazel on her heels.

The twins stayed crouched behind Percy, who uncapped his pen for good measure. Lottie and Danny were still under Piper's charmspeak and staring blankly as the movie continued on.

Nearly fifteen minutes had passed since the three girls left to check out the downstairs. The only noises that were heard were the creaking floorboards and their own breathing.

Percy was getting impatient, sitting up in Annabeth's room, unable to help. A flurry of footsteps was heard, along with a…hissing?

"Get back here, you fanged freak!" Thalia's voice came from the hallway.

"Guys?" Percy called. "What's going on? Are you all right?"

"Percy!-Oh no you don't!-AAAH!" The wooden door to Annabeth's room splintered and the door fell, revealing Thalia on the floor and a vampire-like monster where the door should've been.

Danny and Lottie were shocked out of their stupor and turned to see what was going on and both screamed.

Danny started to hyperventilate. _This can't be happening, _she thought to herself_. It's got to be a prank….yeah! The guys are just pulling a prank on us and they got the others in on it! That's got to be it!_

She steadied her breathing and gave a nervous laugh as the monster bared its fangs. "Okay guys, very funny. You got us!"

But Percy's face remained impassive as he pushed the twins towards Grover and lunged with…._wait. When did he get a sword?! _Danny thought, eyes widening and eyebrows rising.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Percy cried as he swung the bronze weapon, catching the monster's attention. The _Lamia _laughed.

"Die, child of Poseidon. I've always enjoyed salty snacks," The _Lamia _licked its lips before flashing its fangs and lunging for Percy.

"No!" Danny and Lottie screamed at the same time. They may not have known what was going on, but they understood Percy was going to die.

But then things got strange-even stranger than it already was-for Lottie and Danny. The monster erupted into a fine yellow powder, covering Percy from head to toe.

He stood, coughing monster dust out of his mouth.

"Thanks, Corpse Breath," Percy coughed. Nico stood behind where the monster used to be, holding his Stygian Iron sword like he just stabbed someone. Which he technically just did.

"Anytime, Bubble Boy," Nico smirked.

"Oooo, just come up with that one, or did Pikachu help you out?" Percy teased. Nico's cheeks burned a light pink.

Lottie and Danny looked at the wreckage of the room, then at each other, and let out ear-piercing screams.

Piper, who was used to hearing these kinds of things, looked unfazed and got them to shut their mouths. Annabeth and Percy were covering their ears, while Thalia, Nico, and Hazel were busy trying to get her hearing back. Grover, Bobby, and Matthew looked like they'd gone completely deaf.

"Wh-What was _that_?! I demand an answer!" Danny screeched, her voice cracking, as she fought the charm-speak.

Thalia was the first to regain her hearing and studied the two.

"Danny's clear-sighted. I can tell that much," She announced to Piper, Annabeth, and Percy. Thalia went back to studying Lottie. "I can't believe I couldn't see it sooner!"

"What?" Annabeth asked, hating not knowing.

"This one's a demigod. Her scents been masked pretty well, but it's still strong."

Grover's nose twitched and he let out a throaty, "_Blaaa-ha-ha! _I knew there was a demigod hiding somewhere! I just couldn't pinpoint their location. It must've been Lottie."

Lottie's eyes shown with confusion, "What are you people talking about? I'm pretty sure I'm perfectly normal!"

Percy looked at Grover, ignoring Lottie's comment. "What about her twin brother? That'd make him a demigod, too, wouldn't it?"

Grover shrugged, "Probably. Hey, Lottie, you've got a step-parent right?"

Lottie looked frustrated. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Just tell us!"

"Not unless you tell me what's going on!"

Annabeth gave Lottie a look that frightened the poor girl. She hoped she'd never have to see that look directed at her again. Lottie gulped. "Yeah, step-dad. He's not too fond of me and my brother."

"He's your brother's step-dad, too, right?" Grover continued his questions.

"No, duh."

Nico seemed to regain his hearing now as well. "Guys, we got to get going before any more monsters arrive."

Bobby and Matthew shuddered. "What about us?" They asked simultaneously.

A groan was heard from downstairs, along with some more footsteps, and a gasp.

"Helen!" Gasped Mr. Chase. Everyone ran downstairs to see Mr. Chase over his wife, who was groaning on the floor.

Mr. Chase turned to Annabeth. "Annie! What happened? Are you all right? Why are their boys here?"

"Everything's fine. Just a monster. Bobby and Matthew got scared and called Percy as soon as they could and Percy got Nico to shadow travel him and Grover over." Annabeth lied smoothly.

Mr. Chase's shoulders relaxed before tensing up again.

"Annabeth! Look out!" He shouted just in time. Annabeth turned and rolled to the side as the _Lamia _newly reformed, lunged for her. The monster growled as Annabeth drew her knife.

Percy slashed with his sword at the distracted monster, successfully cutting it in half, turning to dust.

"Sorry, Mr. Chase, but we better go before it comes back. We'll be back Sunday evening at the latest," Grover said as he rushed everyone out the door. "And I'm sure Bobby and Matthew will help you clean up."

They could hear Bobby and Matthew groaning as they exited the house and headed to the car. Percy stopped in front of his Maserati Spyder.

"Umm, I can only seat two. But Danny and Lottie look small enough to share a seat. Annabeth, you can drive with Thalia, Piper, Hazel, and Grover in the Camp Van that Argus lent the girls, and Nico can shadow-travel to camp, alright?"

Annabeth looked impressed. "Is that a plan Seaweed Brain? Didn't know you could come up with any decent ones."

"Oh, ha ha, Wise Girl. Is it a plan or not?"

Annabeth just got into the driver's seat of the van, giving Percy all the answer he needed.

"Okay, let's go, before that thing comes back for us again."

* * *

_8:11 PM_

_Manhattan, New York_

_Camp Half-Blood_

After a long-ish drive, Percy pulled into the garage where Camp Half-Blood kept the vans. Behind his Spyder, Annabeth pulled the van in, and Nico appeared outside Percy's car.

"Okay, you still haven't explained! What the heck is going on here?" Danny demanded from her squished seat in between Lottie and the window.

"We'll be able to explain once we're sure that we're all safe," Percy replied with the same answer for the fifth time that ride. The two girls had been bombarding him with questions nonstop ever since they started the drive.

"Fine. Where are we going then?" Lottie sighed.

"Somewhere safe."

Lottie was frustrated with these vague answers. She kept wondering why anyone couldn't just give a straight answer all the time. Like where her boyfriend went every summer. He said it was visiting family, but he'd change the subject before she could ask another question.

Percy parked the car and got out, Danny and Lottie gladly following.

Annabeth had parked the van behind Percy's car and her group proceeded to get out.

The group then climbed up Half-Blood Hill, past a big tree with what at first looked like cables wrapped around, but as Danny and Lottie got closer, realized it was a dragon that was coiled around the pine's trunk.

As Percy and the other demigods continued down the hill, Danny tried to follow but seemed to be stuck.

Peleus started to growl from his spot at the tree, lifting his head to look at Danny. The girl gulped as smoke curled from the dragon's nose.

Percy and Annabeth looked back at the sound to see Danny staring, frozen, at Peleus. The two told the group to stay and they trudged back up the hill. As Annabeth calmed Peleus down, Percy gave Danny permission to enter camp.

"What is this place?" Danny asked, fascinated and scared.

Percy gave her a small smile, one that made her heart skip a beat and she mentally scolded herself.

"Welcome, to Camp Half-Blood," He said with a deep breath, his shoulders relaxing, like he was finally home.

* * *

**Is Peleus one 'e' or two? I feel like it's one, but I'm not sure. And yes, it's very unlikely that they'd bring a clear sighted mortal to Camp Half-Blood, but they really had no choice. It's not like they were going to leave her at the Chases alone. That'd be rude ;) Plus I've got plans...**

**Okay, I'm super duper happy that you all like this story, so I thought I should tell you about a story I posted on . I'm under the pen name, you guessed it, Teenaged Author. The story is called In the Shadows, and I hope you all give it a read!  
**

**_~*J.C*~_  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, hey! I'm updating! Some things are explained and make things make you wonder! And if it isn't obvious I've changed my pen name! But it's still me, pjoroxs, I swear to you it is!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 11-Camp Half-Blood_

_8:19 PM_

_Long Island, New York_

_Camp Half-Blood_

Danny trailed behind the group, watching how everyone seemed so comfortable and laid-back. Only Lottie seemed to be as tense as she was.

Lottie fell back and walked next to Danny.

"Weird, huh?" Lottie asked, her voice sounding tight.

"You have no idea," Danny replied, staring at everything as they past. Lottie stared as a Pegasus flew past them in the night.

"I think I do."

Annabeth laughed at something someone ahead of them said and Piper and Hazel looked back at them.

Hazel motioned for them to catch up as Piper smiled, as if saying, '_Come on, we won't stab you with our deadly weapons._'

Danny gulped as Lottie looked over at her. Danny glanced back to Lottie then pushed forward, joining the rest of them.

Percy and Annabeth drew deep breaths and Percy said, "It's good to be home," as he snaked an arm around Annabeth's waist, "What do you think, Wise Girl?"

Danny could just make out Annabeth's silhouette, nodding her head.

"It's even more beautiful at night," Annabeth said as she and Percy headed towards a giant farmhouse. Lottie poked Danny's shoulder.

"What?"

Lottie just pointed to what looked to be….cabins? Danny squinted her eyes and gasped and jumped as she saw one of the cabins glowing silver. Thalia looked back this time and laughed.

"It's just the Artemis Cabin," She laughed and continued up the porch steps to the open door to the farmhouse.

_"Artemis Cabin?"_ Danny mouthed to Lottie who shrugged and followed Piper and Hazel into the farmhouse. Danny found herself wanting to run inside the house but wanting to run away and put herself in a mental institution at the same time.

She eventually decided to walk into the building. She saw a man in a wheelchair parked by a fire, the rest of their little group seated around the man. Danny stood towards the back, staring at the man with the scruffy beard and old eyes.

She felt as if she should know him-no, she felt that she _did _know him.

Chiron stared at the girl who had entered the building with great curiosity. She looked just like someone he knew….a long time ago….someone who had died about seventeen years ago. A daughter of Demeter.

The name came to Chiron almost instantly. But he said nothing. Not a word.

And they stared, as if they were sharing some deep, dark secret.

"Chiron?" Annabeth interrupted, feeling a little scared.

"Yes, child?" Chiron said, reluctantly taking his eyes off of Danny.

"Um, this is Lottie. The demigod we found at Goode."

"Yes, Lisetta Stewart, and you have a brother, correct? Max?"

"H-How'd you know about Max? And my name? I didn't even tell you that yet," Lottie sounded distant and quiet, but mostly confused ad scared, which Danny knew wasn't normal. Lottie would usually put up the brave front.

"Not the matter right now. Annabeth?"

"Yes, sir?" Annabeth sat up a little straighter, the firelight making her golden locks glow.

"Why don't you show Lisetta-erm, excuse me, I mean, Lottie-to the Hermes Cabin, where she'll sleep tonight. We'll fetch her brother in the morning."

Annabeth nodded and said, "C'mon, Lottie," and the two left without another word. Percy went on and explained about the attack back at the Chase's house, Thalia filling in for when they got to a part where Percy was upstairs.

Piper and Hazel both glanced back at Danny.

"We didn't know what to do with the mortal," Thalia whispered, "so; we kind of just brought her with us."

Danny's ears twitched. The way Thalia had said 'the mortal' made her queasy and cautious of all of them-even Percy.

"Quite all right, my dear. She may sleep in the guest room here in the Big House for tonight. You must be tired, children, why don't you go back to your cabins and get some sleep?" They all nodded and said their 'good night's and 'see you in the morning's.

Danny just backed up slightly to let them through, not responding when they said good night, and flinching when Hazel raised her hand to wave good bye. She started to turn when the man's voice stopped her mid-step.

"Dona?" He asked. A flash seemed to pass through Danny's eyes. A completely different life that wasn't her own. There was a boy, with blonde hair and sparkling hazel eyes, and then Danny saw her dad, and the person eyes she was looking through patted his head.

And then there was something terrible. A flash of light, the sounds of explosions, and then nothing. Then a river came into view. Whoever Danny was seeing through said, "Yes," in a voice very much like her own, and then stepped into the river.

Danny's vision returned to normal, and she was staring at the wall, the fire to her left, along with the strange man.

Her voice came out shaky, saying automatically, "My name's Danny, sir. I'm no longer Dona."

_Who was Dona? _She wondered to herself. _And how could I be her if I'm…me?_

* * *

_8:25 AM_

_Long Island, New York_

_Camp Half-Blood_

Lottie was still in shock.

Last night, when Annabeth led her to the 'Hermes' Cabin, the person to answer the door was none other than her boyfriend, Marco.

"Marco?" She had said, utterly shocked. He said he was visiting family this weekend.

"L-Lottie? Is-Is that _you_?" His eyes widened as Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Lottie's staying here tonight. I'm sure her dad will claim her by breakfast tomorrow," Annabeth had said before leaving Lottie in the doorway and heading towards a different cabin. "Night Lottie!" She had called over her shoulder.

But Lottie hadn't slept that night. She couldn't. She found sleep an impossible dream that eluded her grasp. So she had laid in bed, staring at the ceiling through the darkness.

When morning finally came, she saw two boys stir across the room. She quickly closed her eyes and feigned sleeping; leaving just a tiny space so she could see what they were doing anyway.

"Psst! Travis!" One whispered.

"Yeah?" The other-Travis-responded, just as quiet.

"Newbie came last night! Look!" The first voice said.

"My, gods, you're right, Connor! How could I have forgotten? You know what we got to do right?" Travis whispered to Connor, who nodded so fast he looked like the bobble head that fascinated Lottie's little sister Elizabeth so much.

"But which prank to use?" Travis pondered.

"What about-"

"No. Hmmm….Oh! How 'bout-"

"Uh-uh. We did that to the last newbie, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, we did."

"How about a classic? Like, but whipped cream on her hand then tickle her nose?"

"That'll have to do. We'll do something to whatever cabin she gets put in after she's claimed." The two boys smiled devilishly, making Lottie shiver. As they scrambled around looking for a feather and some whipped cream, Marco had stirred in the bed next to Connor's.

"What're you guys up to?" He asked wearily.

"Gonna pull a prank on the newbie. What's it look like?" Travis answered as he pulled a feather from under one of the bunks.

Marco shot out of bed and took the feather out of Travis's hand.

"Oh no, you don't!" Marco replied angrily.

Connor came back in from the bathroom with some whipped cream. "And why not?"

"Because that's my girlfriend!"

That made Lottie smile and think along the lines of 'AAAAWWWWW!'. But she stayed quiet.

Travis and Connor seemed to pale at that. Then they got down on their knees and started to beg.

"Sorry, dude!"

"We didn't know!"

"If we did-"

"-we wouldn't have even thought of it!"

"Yeah! Please-"

"-forgive us!"

Lottie couldn't hold it in any longer. She couldn't help herself. She started giggling like crazy.

"You're awake?" The two boys, who looked as if they could be twins with their identical looks of shock on their faces, exclaimed. Lottie's only reply was a fit of giggles.

"Well," The shorter one-whose voice matched the one identified as Connor-said shortly. "Isn't she a charmer?"

Travis bit back a smile as Marco smacked Connor upside the head.

"Shut it, Stoll," Marco growled. When Lottie got her giggling under control, the rest of the cabin (which only had two girls in it-including her!) was now awake.

Before anyone could say anything, a conch horn blew in the distance and Travis and Connor shouted in unison, "Eleven, fall in!"

And the cabin started to line up single file. Lottie just stood where she was as people found their places in line. Marco looked at her and said, "You're at the end of the line."

Lottie nodded and gave a shaky smile as she went to the back of the line, right behind the only other girl.

The girl in front of Lottie gave her a mischievous grin and Lottie could feel that her bracelet was no longer around her wrist.

"Looking for something?" The girl asked innocently. Lottie glared.

"Yes. Do you know where it is?"

"What's 'it' darling?"

"A bracelet."

"Oh, you mean this one?" The girl held up her wrist and flashed the gold and silver bracelet.

"Yes! Now give it back!"

"Finders keepers, losers weepers!" She sang like a five year old.

" Please! It's the only thing I have of my dad!"

The girl's eyes immediately softened and she slid the bracelet of and handed it back. "Oh, yeah. Sorry. If I'd known it was from your dad-"

"It's alright. Thanks," Lottie muttered, not speaking another word until they reached whatever destination they were heading for. Upon entering the dining pavilion, Lottie's eyes widened at the sight.

There were a bunch of picnic tables with cloths covering them. Several people-hundreds-sat around various picnic tables. Some were full to bursting, others had very few or no one sitting at the tables. Lottie was led to an empty table where the rest of the cabin was.

"Heroes!" The guy who had been in the wheelchair last night called, pounding his hoof on the ground. Lottie's mouth dropped, and she searched around and looked at people's faces. They all seemed to find it normal. Even Danny seemed only a little startled but not as afraid as she'd been last night.

"Good morning," Chiron continued once everyone's conversations seemed to die down. "And welcome! Last night, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, Grover, Nico, and Hazel brought us a fellow camper!" A cheer went up from the crowd, causing Lottie to blush. "So, we not only welcome a new comer, but we welcome back our own heroes. Our campers! Our friends! But most importantly, our family."

Percy, who was sitting at a table alone nodded to Chiron. Annabeth, who was at the table across from Percy's smiled wide. Thalia, who sat with a bunch of girls dressed in silver, just kept laughing and whispering with the group of girls. Piper and Hazel both smiled and gave a short nod.

"And they've also brought us….a new friend."

"A camper?" Someone called from one of the many tables.

"No. A mortal."

Whispers rose immediately, and a red-headed girl who sat next to Danny put an arm around her shoulders and smiled mysteriously.

"Silence!" Chiron's voice rang through the pavilion, hoof clopping on the tiled ground. "Mr. D, if you'd do the honors."

Chiron backed away and who must've been Mr. D stood and said dully, "Welcome Liza Seward to Camp Half-Blood, blah, blah, blah, yada, yada, yada…." Chiron whispered in his ear. "Sorry, Lottie Stewart, I mean."

Then he sat down, completely forgetting about Danny. Chiron whispered in his ear again and Mr. D rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"And the mortal, Danielle Lilac," Mr. D said through gritted teeth, not even bothering to mess up her name. He had said mortal with complete loathing in his voice, making a shiver run through Danny.

As breakfast progressed, Lottie felt less and less awkward with the group of people she was surrounded by, even if they believed their parents were immortal gods who didn't exist. She found them fun to talk to and they made her laugh and feel welcome.

But soon a bright light appeared along with a collective gasp. Chiron kneeled and announced, "Hail, Lottie Stewart, daughter of Apollo!"

Lottie looked straight up at the glowing gold sign floating and bobbing in the air above her head. Some people at a nearby table started cheering and whistling, Travis and Connor doing the same. Marco smiled and got up and pushed her over to the table.

She turned and gave him a playful glare, he just responded by saying, "Go on!"

She took a deep breath and headed for the cheering group. There were three other girls not including herself. One of the girls who had dark, wavy, brown/black hair and red highlights came over and looped her arm through hers.

"Welcome to the Apollo Cabin! Always glad to have another girl around. I swear, these guys…." The girl looked at the boys at her table, "are worse than idiots."

"I heard that!" A boy, whose mouth was full of food, mumbled. He somehow swallowed it without choking and held out his hands. "Hold. Everything."

The Stolls started grabbing at things, causing the girl who had looped her arm through Lottie's laughed.

"C'mon, Oliver, no need-"

"_New sister has come_

_Forward she steps to our table_

_I can't believe it._" The boy-Oliver, bowed, expecting applause.

The girl rolled her eyes as she sat Lottie down in-between her and another girl.

"I'm Jaycee," The girl introduced. She then pointed to the girl on the other side of Lottie. "Nina. Then there's Andrea. The Haiku Idiot is Oliver, then there's the cabin counselor Will, and then there's Dean and Levi."

All the names swirled in Lottie's head as people gradually went back to their breakfasts and the table said 'hi'.

"So, what just happened?" Lottie asked, completely bewildered.

"You were claimed." The table shrugged.

"Claimed?"

"You're dad-_our _dad-Apollo, claimed you as his daughter," Will said casually, taking a swig of milk.

"That can't be possible. The Greek gods are just a bunch of-"

"Don't. Say. Myths," Jaycee said sternly. The look in her dark chocolate brown eyes shut Lottie right up. If Lottie really concentrated, she could've sworn they were glowing gold. "Sorry," Jaycee mumbled.

"It's a sensitive subject for her," Nina whispered. "Home life isn't good and she likes to hold on to Camp and demigod stuff."

"_Demigod_?" Now Lottie was beyond confused. She was beyond lost. She just didn't understand.

"Chiron hasn't talked to you yet, has he?"

"Not really, no. I think Annabeth was supposed to-"

"Nope," Annabeth's voice came from behind. Lottie turned and saw Annabeth standing behind her. "Your cabin counselor does that, so Will will be showing you around. Percy and I get to explain things to Danny, calm her down, and swear her to secrecy."

"Have fun!" Jaycee said cheerily, which didn't fit her. She finished her breakfast and cleaned up. "Me and the Stolls are gonna go….hang out."

"No pranking Apollo Cabin!" Will called after her as she ran to meet the Stolls at the edge of the pavilion.

* * *

_9:08 AM_

_Long Island, New York_

_Camp Half-Blood_

Percy and Annabeth led Danny to the beach, where they had her sit down. Danny sat without a word, extremely cautious of everyone now. Why had Chiron called her Dona? Why had _she _said she was _no longer _Dona, indicating she was at one point?

And the weirdest part seemed to be the fact that she knew this place already. She knew Mr. D was a grumpy old man, and she hadn't been fazed when Chiron explained the gods to her, and she wasn't fazed at the fact that Percy-the boy she'd been crushing on for a while-was a demigod and he'd already saved the world quite a few times.

Percy and Annabeth lowered themselves onto the sand, sitting on either side of her as she stared at the waves that softly lapped the sand.

But before Annabeth could get a word out, Danny blurted, "I-I know this place!"

Annabeth looked at Percy then back to Danny. "How?"

"I don't know. I just do," She looked to Percy. "You got to believe me!"

Percy looked at Annabeth quickly, then back to Danny and nodded. "Okay."

She took a shaky breath and smiled, a stray tear sliding down her cheek.

"Last night. Chiron called me….he called me Dona. And I said I was Danny and no longer Dona. What does that mean?"

Recognition flashed in Annabeth's eyes. "I've heard of a Dona. Dona Lilac, daughter of Demeter. She was a sole survivor from a quest gone wrong, but the Oracle had warned them not to, they went anyway. She then disappeared the next day, deciding the demigod life just wasn't for her and she kept the truth from her brother."

"What happened? To her afterwards, I mean."

"She died. She worked in a lab with herbs and things like that. Someone had a grudge and sat it on fire. And there was an explosion. She died about seventeen, maybe eighteen years ago." Annabeth looked at Percy. "Do you think that Danny could-"

Percy shrugged.

"What? I could what?"

"Maybe Dona tried for rebirth and was reborn into her brother's daughter."

"How do you know?"

"I don't."

Danny continued to stare at the waves as Annabeth and Percy quickly changed the subject and had her swear to secrecy. But honestly? Danny thought that was unnecessary. Who would believe a seventeen year old girl screaming the Greek gods were real? She'd get a straight jacket and white room for sure.

* * *

**Yeah, not much of a place to end, but I needed to end somewhere and this chapter got long in my opinion. Camp is just too amazing, ain't it? :)**

**Well, not much to say...you all know I don't own PJO or HOO. Some more of the HOO characters'll be involved soon, if you were wondering ;) And someone said 'Isn't an empusa the Greek version of a vampire...?' Well, to answer that question, the Greeks had many different types of vampiric creatures. The _Lamia _is one. It only feeds upon children, whereas an empusai feeds upon men.  
**

**The Greeks were weird, we know. I should know. I am a Greek X) *In my imagination. I'm not really Greek. I'm American.*  
**

**_~*J.C*~_  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sure you all are wondering where the hell I've been and are probably tired of my same excuses, but it is the same thing. all the time. Stupid Writer's Block. And when I get it, I get it bad. It's a 'stare-at-the-computer-screen-for-days-or-months-before-something-strikes' kinda thing. Yeah. **

**So this is kinda short, and my Writer's Block is still very, very much in control of my creative juices and school has started along with tennis, taking up much of my time and focus. But that's a good thing. I can't overwork myself by JUST focusing on writing. Then I'll never get anything done.  
**

**I've also begun posting original stories on . Go check em out! There's only two, but you know. There's _The Tale of the Cursed _and _In the Shadows. _It'll be lovely to know what my FF fans think of original things I came up with! :) So if you will go and read them and leave a review, I'd be ecstatic!  
**

**Jeez! I sound old!**

* * *

_Chapter 12_

_1:36 PM_

_Long Island, New York_

_Camp Half-Blood_

Annabeth decided it was best to leave Danny alone with her thoughts, so she grabbed Percy's hand and stood.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" She asked.

Danny looked up at her, confusion and desperation shining in her eyes. "Who would believe me if I did?"

Annabeth nodded and walked off. Maybe she could get Katie or Miranda to talk to Danny instead, see if it was more comfortable for her.

"Katie!" Annabeth called as she passed through the strawberry fields. The light brown haired girl turned, revealing her ivy green eyes.

"Hey, Annabeth!" Katie smiled sweetly. She, like the rest of Demeter's children, weren't too aggressive. Unless it came to the Stolls or, you know, a big war with the Titans or the Giants.

"Hey, Kat, um, you know our mortal guest?" Katie's smiled faltered slightly, but stayed intact. She nodded.

"Yeah. Danny, wasn't it?"

Annabeth nodded. "That's the one. Listen, could you or Miranda or someone hang out with her today? We just think it'd be more comfortable for her, you know?"

Katie looked confused. "Why? What's wrong with you and Percy?"

Annabeth sighed, but obliged to explain to Katie. Once finished, Katie agreed whole-heartedly. Annabeth thanked her and quickly went off to check on her cabin, Percy, who had been silent the whole time she'd been chatting with Katie, said he was going to IM his mom and Paul.

"Later, Wise Girl," He said before kissing her on the cheek and rushing off to his cabin, where a newly fixed salt-water fountain sat in the corner, waiting to be used. She smiled and made her way to Cabin Six.

She expected some orderly demigods sitting around reading, drawing, planning out strategies for the next Capture the Flag game, or something Athena-like. What she got wasn't exactly that.

When Annabeth opened the door, she was shown a room where Malcolm, her trusty second-in-command, and another of her half-brothers, Dylan, were having a shouting match, while Annabeth's half-sister Faith was making out with her boyfriend Tristan. A few of the other campers were either trying to separate Malcolm and Dylan, or were supporting one or the other, yelling in another's face.

"HEY!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. The shouting decreased drastically to silence, but Faith and Tristan were still going at it. Annabeth didn't pay them any attention.

"What is going on here?" Annabeth placed her fists on her hips, a stern and angry expression plastered onto her face. "I thought we were Athena campers, not Ares! What's with this senseless fighting?"

Malcolm and the rest of the campers who were yelling blushed in shame, and found their various different shoes interesting.

"Someone care to explain? Malcolm?" She asked; her was voice steely calm. Malcolm flushed a deeper shade of red. He mumbled something into his chest.

"I'm sorry," Annabeth cupped her ear. "What was that?"

"I'd rather not, ma'am," He said louder. Annabeth gave the rest of the campers a stern glare, grey eyes meeting other grey eyes.

"That's what I thought."

_Around the Same Time_

_Long Island, New York_

_Camp Half-Blood_

Will escorted Lottie down to the cabins. Her eyes grew wide as she studied them all.

"Whoa," She managed only a whisper. Will smiled.

"I know. And ours is the best and the brightest, if I do say so myself," He bragged. "And I mean brightest as in literally."

He stopped in front of a glowing gold cabin. "Welcome, to Cabin Seven. The Apollo Cabin," Will's smile grew even wider than it already was. "What'd ya think?"

Lottie could only stare. She was surprised she could even see the door against the light, but the brightness seemed to have no effect. She took a cautious step forward, as if the cabin was as hot as it looked.

"This is where you'll stay during your summers here. You can stay year-round or just for summer, like Percy and Annabeth," Will explained as he checked the door and observed the roof carefully before opening the door.

But as he did so, a giant wall of water balloons fell and popped on top of Will, drenching him from head to toe.

"Stolls," He growled. Lottie heard distant laughter and looked to her right, then to her left, trying to find the source of the laughter. Then she found it.

Standing behind the cabin with shades covering their eyes stood the Stoll Brothers and Jaycee. Lottie had been warned early on of the Stolls' constant pranking, but she hadn't thought Jaycee would prank her own cabin.

Jaycee brought her index finger to her lips, telling Lottie to keep her mouth sealed. And then they disappeared into thin air…..or they just run very, very fast.

"I swear, when I get my hands on them-" Will left his threat hanging, making strangling motions with his hands. His newly-wet beach blonde hair stuck to his forehead, his bright blue eyes ablaze with anger and irritation. Lottie could tell that Will was not as pleased with the Stolls prank as they were.

If this was what the camp was like twenty-four/seven, Lottie sure hoped the weekend passed over quickly. And speaking of Camp Half-Blood, she had something to discuss with her boyfriend, apparently a son of Hermes.

"Marco," She said evenly as her boyfriend approached the cabin, a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Sorry for not telling?" He sounded sincere, but his apology came out a question, making Lottie fight herself so she didn't smile.

_6:54 AM, Monday Morning_

_Long Island, New York_

_Camp Half-Blood_

"Are you sure, Percy? You know you can't come here every single time a monster attacks," Chiron said, a stoic mask plastered on his face, but concern evident in his eyes. Percy gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sure, Chiron. And we know. We just really needed to get Lottie something to defend herself, right? And you know how I work," Percy managed a weak laugh at the end. Annabeth squeezed his hand before running to give the centaur one last hug before heading back home, and getting back to school.

"I'll miss you Chiron!" She whispered into her mentor. Chiron gave her a squeeze before whispering, "I'll miss you more, my dear."

Annabeth sighed, slightly misty-eyed, and smiled at her teacher. "Bye, Chiron. I'll see you again at the beginning of summer."

Percy grabbed her hand and squeezed. "C'mon, Wise Girl. We got to get to school."

"You do realize we won't actually be back in school till around lunch, right?" She questioned, already getting a head ache from all the homework she might've not had if they hadn't had to come to Camp. Annabeth liked school. She did. But even the mighty Annabeth Chase was no exception to the consequences of dyslexia and ADHD.

Percy gave her a lopsided grin. "I know."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but she smiled anyway. Percy had that effect on her. She just couldn't help but smile around him. And somehow, he seemed to know it.

Percy grabbed her hand and practically dragged her back to his car. Marco, Lottie, and Danny would be dropped off at their individual houses by Argus, and Percy would drop Annabeth off at her house, before meeting Nico back at his. Then they all got to meet up again at school.

But something told Annabeth that the school day would be a long one.

* * *

**I guess al there is to say now is...R&R. :)**

**_~*J.C*~_ **


	13. Chapter 13

**You don't know how sorry I am for not updating in forever. My sorriness doesn't translate into the right words to describe how sorry I am. But tennis is now over, and the play's nearly done, so I'll have more after-school time to write and update! Yay? So, I'm not going to bother you all with apologies. No, you'll just want to read what I've bothered to type down for you all! **

**So here it is! Chapter Thirteen! Enjoy!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus or any of their characters. Those belong to Rick Riordan. Nor do i own the character Alabaster, who belongs to Rick's son Haley Riordan. Alabaster is from _The Demigod Diaries _entry _Son of Magic_. The only thing I possibly own, are my characters of my creation. **

**ATTENTION: THERE ARE MOA SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER! I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT WHEN I UPDATED AND I FEEL TERRIBLE ABOUT THAT. THIS IS OBVIOUSLY LATE. BE WARNED.  
**

* * *

_Chapter 13- Quick Stop Home and Back to School_

_7:38 AM_

_Manhattan, New York_

_Stewart Residence_

Lottie cautiously walked into her house. She kept glancing over her shoulder, the strange feeling she was being watched consuming her. Before opening the door and walking in, she glanced behind her one more time. Nothing.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open and stepped into the building. Her step-dad was sitting on the couch with her mom, her little sister at their feet playing with all her little toys. As the door clicked shut, her step-dad, Mick, turned.

"There you are! Where have you been?" His eyebrows creased into a look of concern, but his eyes showed his true anger and annoyance.

"I told you over the phone, remember? Annabeth had left something at this camp she goes to, so we went with her to get it, and we just stayed there the rest of the weekend," It wasn't very believable, but her mom bought it, so Mick didn't dare contradict and risk her being mad.

"Well, as long as you go get changed and get on to school! Hurry up now!" Her mother prodded her up to the stairs, then turned around and said to Lottie's sister, "Elizabeth! Don't put that in your mouth!"

Lottie sighed as she trudged up the stairs. She could hear Mick's footsteps behind her. When they reached the top of the stairs, away from her mother's range of hearing, he glared at her.

"Where the hell were you? And don't give me that pathetic lie you gave your mother!" He whisper/yelled.

Lottie swallowed and muttered, "Exactly what I said downstairs. We stayed at Annabeth's summer camp for the weekend." She wasn't lying, just not telling the whole truth. Mick must've picked up on that because his glare was fierce.

"That better be all, or I swear to God…" He left his threat hanging and, with a final glare, he stalked off down the stairs. Lottie took a shaky breath and hurried into her room to change.

* * *

_7:40 AM_

_Manhattan, New York_

_Lilac Residence_

Danny nearly ran into her house. She didn't bother to stop and look at all the beautifully arranged flowers. She just ran, ran, ran, all the way up to her room to change. Her dad must've been out at the local flower shop, helping Danny's mom before heading off to work himself.

So the house was empty, except for Danny's pet bunny, Thumper. But she was in such a state she even ignored her little rabbit. She just quickly changed from the camp clothes into a deep purple long sleeved shirt and dark jeans, slipping on an old pair of regular sneakers.

Then she grabbed her bag, filled with homework she'd be turning in tomorrow because she was late to school. She reached for an apple, but couldn't even stand to look at food. Nothing looked, tasted, or smelled the same to her any more. They were all _too _familiar or _too _strange. She felt like her head might burst open with what she learned.

But she shook it off. She couldn't let Percy or Annabeth know that she thought they were freaks. She couldn't let anyone know that she thought that the whole lots of them at that camp were freaks. Then she'd have a bunch of heavily armed, delusional teens and children after her. No, she must keep it to herself, as she had with her crush on Percy.

_Percy. _The thought was painful and weird and now made her a little sick to her stomach. She really did still care for him, in a way that was totally beyond that of just friends, but just the _fact _that he was part of the freaks of Camp Half-Blood made her skin crawl. She didn't know whether she'd ever go out with him now that she knew this part of his life, his real life.

And then there was the whole Dona thing. She had been alive as her dad's sister? Now _that_ was just _way_ too weird to think about. But ever since she had discovered that part….she'd been having strange visions and daydreams. One she had while she was at camp, and she was another person, who looked a lot like herself, but she knew she wasn't Danielle. She knew she was Dona. And she saw the cabins, in their strange assortment, and the Big House, and the satyrs and campers playing volleyball. Everything had seemed so familiar, like she had walked that path before….No. She can't think about it.

* * *

__***MOA SPOILERS IN THIS PART OF CHAPTER* **

_7:42 AM_

_Manhattan, New York_

_Chase Residence_

"Are you sure they won't be mad or anything?" Percy asked Annabeth for the millionth time before he let her out of his car.

"Yes, Percy! Gods! Stop asking the question! They knew we were at Camp and safe. They knew I was with someone who'd never let anything happen to me. I think they'll be fine," She sighed and kissed his cheek before stepping out of the open door to go check on her family. Percy still didn't look convinced, but she waved him off, telling him to go home and that she'd see him at school.

Annabeth walked into her house, neat and clean and completely in order unlike Friday night. The fact that the monster attempted to attack her little brothers made her blood boil. How _dare _it try and take _her _little brothers after what she'd been through.

Annabeth had met Archne and survived, found the Athena Parthenos, survived Tartarus, and lived through two major wars. There wasn't anything more the gods could throw at her that would faze her in the slightest. All it could do is annoy her, like the pesky monsters. Luckily, after two wars, their numbers were dwindling and attacks were less constant-especially against her, Percy, or any of the seven demigods. The monsters had at least _some _sense.

"Annabeth!" Helen called after the sound of the door's lock clicking rang through the silent house. Helen's clicking heels echoed off the walls as she hurried to her stepdaughter. "Oh, darling! You're alright!"

Annabeth smiled as Helen embraced her. Helen was starting to feel more like a mother, though there were a few times when tension got real high and it was almost like Annabeth was a little girl again. Almost.

But after those types of arguments, both Annabeth and Helen would feel bad. Only Annabeth never said anything, her pride getting the best of her, while Helen would bake Annabeth's favorite cookies as an 'I'm sorry' gesture.

"Hey, Helen," Annabeth said, stepping out of the embrace. "Got to get changed and then I'm meeting up with Percy at school."

Helen smiled, "Well, you better hurry up. Don't forget to tell Percy to stop worrying. Your father and I aren't mad at him."

Annabeth laughed as she climbed up the stairs to her room. Quickly rummaging through her drawers, she pulled out some flared jeans, a plain light blue top, and spotted some good old running shoes lying on the floor. She took a quick shower before changing into the fresh clothes. On her way back out the door she grabbed an apple-a quick, on-the-go snack that never failed to make her laugh because she would always think of Grover on their first quest when he ate their makeshift apple hacky sack.

She smiled as she took a bite, swinging her messenger bag over her shoulder and walking out the door, calling behind her, "I'll see you after school Helen!"

***SPOILERS ARE DONE***

* * *

_ 7:50 AM_

_Manhattan, New York_

_Blofis-Jackson Residence_

Percy parked his car in the parking lot and took his time entering the building. Nico was waiting upstairs for him, while his mom was either working on that novel of hers or fussing over Nico's appearance and how he needs to get more proper nutrition.

He smiled as he nodded to the lady behind the counter and walked over to the elevator. He pressed the up button and waited patiently for the elevator to arrive. A few of the building's residence trickled in and out of the building, glancing warily at Percy as he waited. They had all marked him as a troublemaker, rebellious, someone who didn't like the rules and did his own thing. That wasn't really true, other than the rebellious and troublemaking part-Percy caused a lot of trouble.

He was a little bit of a rebel, but that was more because of his heritage than anything else. Like his father's domain, Percy didn't like to be restrained. He didn't like being forced to do something. He was as unpredictable and changeable as the ocean itself. And, like Percy, the ocean could not simply be told what to do and which way the currents should flow. There would always be the resistance, the wanting and the need to be free.

All of that was true when it came to Percy-unless the orders came from his mom or Annabeth, of course.

The elevator finally came. No passengers were on, so Percy just stepped right in and pressed his floor's button. And again, he waited.

As always, the waiting seemed to take forever. The ADHD didn't help much. Percy noticed the little details of the elevator, how it was more worn down than the others, how some kid had carved into one of the wooden walls _Life Suckz _and _Gonna Die Today _and others. But one in particular caught his eye.

_Alabaster _was carved into the wall to Percy's left. It was carved so delicately, so lightly, that it was hardly noticeable, as were the symbols that glowed dimly next to it. Percy blinked many times to make sure he wasn't seeing things, to make sure he really _did _see _that _name.

The doors to the elevator slid open suddenly, and Percy stepped uneasily off the elevator, heading straight down the hallway for his apartment.

* * *

**There's what I meant when I told you I didn't own Alabaster. But he's not a big role at all. Just mentioned here and there.  
**

**So, I got (And finished) The Mark of Athena. Can anyone say 'life-ruiner'? Cause that's what Rick writes! He does not write cliff hangers! No! He writes Life. Ruiners. *Life-ruiners are the new names for Rick's cliff-hanger endings to his books.*  
**

**Get excited for The House of Hades Fall of 2013. -_- *Groans*  
**

**OMIGODS! I am so so so sorry I forgot to warn you about spoilers! *Facepalm* I am an idiot...Of course some people haven't read it yet! Stupid, stupid, stupid! *repeatedly slaps self* Again, extremely sorry!**

**_~*J.C*~_  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Soooo...sorry for the extended absence. I have school, writer's block, and all this crap going on in my life. I honestly wish all the lies and shit that people spread around would quit. My friends are fine, I'm fine, who I associate with are fine! I may be a tad bit crazy, but aren't we all?! So you are not damn perfect, and neither am I! So stop trying to be something your not and stop trying to make me something I'm not! People are ass-holes. Thought I should get that out now.**

**Sorry about my mini-rant, but seriously. All this school drama shit that's goin' round is starting to get to me again...**

**Guess all I have to say now is enjoy this rather short chapter...I had writer's block, so please don't kill me for it being short! **

* * *

_Chapter 14_

_11:56 AM_

_Manhattan, New York_

_Goode High School_

It had taken a while for things to get sorted out so that they could return to school later that day. They had indeed arrived back at school right before lunch, so Percy and Nico went ahead towards the cafeteria. Danny and Annabeth decided to head to their lockers to put their stuff away, so Lottie went with them. Grover stood in the hallway, his head swiveling between the retreating backs of Percy and Nico, to the backs of the girls heading in the opposite direction. Annabeth was the only demigod who was better trained with a weapon that was going to the lockers, whereas both Percy and Nico could handle themselves just fine.

_Well, they should be alright, shouldn't they? _Grover thought worriedly. _It's not like anything is going to happen if they just quickly stop off at their lockers, right?_

Shifting on his fake feet, he turned in the direction of Percy and Nico, trying to catch up with them on his crutches. "Guys! Wait up!"

* * *

_11:57 AM_

_Goode Lockers_

_Goode High School_

Annabeth could hear the whispers of the popular girls who ditched class as soon as they passed the girls' bathroom. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. Yeah, let's skip classes that'll get us a higher education and a better paying job to learn about the latest gossip instead! Like Annabeth would be caught _dead _doing that. Annabeth spun the combination of her locker as the whispers turned into loud laughter. She glanced down the hallway to her right to see Lottie struggling with her own locker.

Annabeth sighed as she put her bag in her locker and pulled out her Science textbook. There was a test coming up and she wanted to study during lunch, though it wasn't like her ADHD or Percy would really let her _do_ that. The small band of class ditchers were giggling as they circled around Danny, who was on her way to the cafeteria. There were four girls in all, two brunettes, a blonde, and a redhead. The redhead laughed obnoxiously loud as soon as she was right behind Danny.

Annabeth turned her head slightly as she started to shut her locker, wanting to see how it started to play out before she jumped in.

"I heard that Tony was going to break up with Jenna because he likes someone else!" The blonde smiled smugly. "And we _all _know who that is."

"Totally," One of the brunettes nodded. "It's _so_ Kaitlin. Isn't it Kait?"

Kaitlin, the redhead, placed a hand on her hip. "Of course! I mean, it's not like he'd be going for someone like….I don't know…._Danny_, here, now would he?" Danny stopped walking and clenched her fists. She took a deep breath before continuing to the cafeteria, trying her best to ignore it.

"Totally not!" The other brunette laughed coldly. "I mean seriously? She could at _least _do something with her hair. And pop that zit, maybe?"

Danny's course started to alter from the cafeteria to girl's bathroom. Annabeth decided now would be a good time to jump in and help the girl.

"Hey!" Annabeth called with a voice like steel. "Is something wrong? Because I'm pretty sure you're supposed to be in class right now."

Kaitlin turned her head to look at who it was talking. She gave Annabeth a once-over and laughed. "You? I'd be expecting a teacher to try and bust us, but a student? Really?"

Annabeth glared. "Yeah. A student. But I could hear you picking on my friend, and I'm going to ask you politely once-and only once-to stop it."

"Jasmine, Valerie," Kaitlin snapped her fingers like she was ordering something and the two brunettes stepped to either side of Kaitlin while the blonde backed behind them. "You're a nice girl, Annie. Pretty, too. It'd be a shame for me to have to let my friends here…._take care _of you."

Annabeth laughed. Those two? 'Take care' of her? They'd break a nail popping their fingers! Kaitlin scowled.

"Before I let them loose, you should know you could do _much _better than Percy Jackson. I mean, sure he's hot and all, but he's such a _loser_!" Kaitlin stated, examining her nails. Annabeth glared.

"Percy is _not _a loser! A goofball, maybe, but he's not a loser. In fact, he's far from a loser. Of course you wouldn't know that, would you? You only care about how 'hot' someone is and how popular. Which, by the way, is pathetic!" Annabeth glared harder, making Jasmine and Valerie back away half a step. "Now I suggest you get to class."

Jasmine and Valerie backed away fast, turning on the heel of their identical flats and hurrying to whatever class they were in. The blonde was inching her way away, not wanting to show she was scared. Kaitlin's own glare faltered as she too started to back away as well.

"Come on Sharron. We have places to be," Kaitlin grabbed Sharron's arm and dragged her down the hall and around the corner. Danny had been frozen in her place in front of the bathroom the whole time Annabeth had been there. She slowly lifted her head to turn and look Annabeth in the eye. Danny could feel the tears building behind her eyes, threatening to spill.

Annabeth walked forward a few steps, arms opened ever so slightly, offering Danny a comforting hug. Danny accepted wholeheartedly, making her heart feel even guiltier.

Danny cried into Annabeth's shoulder, but not because of what Kaitlin and her cronies had said.

It was because Danny still liked Percy.

* * *

**So, that was it. It was short and I apologize. Just be happy I updated, I guess. I have a massive headache again...**

**_~*J.C*~_  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, calm yourselves! Yes, I'm updating, please, no need to squeal in excitement! That was a joke...no one squealed, I'm sure. If you did...you're weird, like me. So that's okay! Umm...yeah, sorry bout not updating in forever...again. I'm sure you all are just used to it by now. But, consider this a late Christmas gift and New Year's present. **

**Hey! It's 2013, the year we weren't supposed to make it to! AAAAHHHH! Haha, I'm tired...be glad, I stayed awake till 11:01 PM writing this for you...really that's not much, but still...I could be sleeping instead...**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of familiarity and all PJO characters. Really, anything PJO is Riordan's work and this is pointless cause if I were Rick, would I really be writing this instead of The House of Hades?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 15_

_10:56 AM_

_Central Park_

_Manhattan, New York_

A couple months had passed since the incident with the monster at Annabeth's. They had almost forgotten about it. Almost.

Percy and Annabeth sat on the picnic blanket, all bundled up in winter jackets and such. Why Percy suddenly had the urge to have a picnic in the middle of December, Annabeth would never know, no matter how much it'd kill her. Percy smiled at her.

"What?" She asked, his staring finally getting to her. "What is it?"

Percy blushed, realizing that he had started to stare. "Nothing, it's nothing."

"Come one Seaweed Brain!" She playfully shoved him. "I know it's not 'nothing'. Why were staring at me?"

"You really want to know?" He asked. She nodded. "You really _really_ want to know?" He repeated teasingly.

"Yes! Now spill it before I make you!" She threatened. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Lean closer," He told her. She did so. "Closer." She again obeyed. "Closer." She leaned in as far as she could go without falling. He cupped his hands and whispered in her ear.

"It's because you're beautiful," He whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear. She could feel her face heating up, and she was pretty sure it wasn't because of hot cocoa they had got from a vendor not too long ago. Percy gave a sheepish smile, as though it were still the awkward times when they first started dating. She smiled and kissed his cheek, then picked up her hot chocolate and took a sip.

"We should get going. We promised your mom we'd help her decorate, remember?" Annabeth said as she stood up. Percy sighed and mumbled that he knew that already and started to clean up the remains of their winter picnic. Annabeth smiled and bent over, setting her hot chocolate in the snow and piling some of the white stuff into a tight ball. She stood up triumphant, and hurled the ball at her boyfriend, nailing him in the small of his back where his Achilles Heel used to be.

Percy stiffened before relaxing again, turning his head over his shoulder to grin at Annabeth. "Oh, it's on," he laughed as he made his own snowball and tossed it at her, missing her face by mere centimeters.

* * *

_12:03 PM_

_Blofis-Jackson Residence_

_Manhattan, New York_

Percy and Annabeth entered the apartment freezing and dripping wet from the melted snow. Annabeth was shivering as she slipped off her drenched jacket, hanging it on one of the hooks near the door. Percy opted to remove his snowy boots first. The warmth of the apartment hugged Annabeth in a tight embrace as Sally emerged from the kitchen, her hair pulled back in a pony-tail except for a small strand of hair. She smiled amusingly at the two.

"I'd give you two a hug, but you're both absolutely soaked!" She laughed lightly, the melodic sound resonating through the semi-quiet home. Percy gave a sheepish smile before pointing an accusing finger at Annabeth.

"She started it!" He told his mom, hanging up his own coat as Annabeth now took off her boots. Annabeth looked up briefly to stick her tongue out at him. Mrs. Blofis only laughed.

"Well, once Percy dries you both off," She gave Percy a look that clearly said you-better-go-dry-her-off- or-else-you're-going-to-get-it-mister. Percy smiled, rolled his eyes, and nodded, "You can help decorate the Christmas cookies before Paul returns with the Christmas tree."

"Sure," Percy shrugged. Annabeth nodded and said, "Yes, ma'am," as though she were talking to her own mother and not Sally Jackson-Blofis.

"Annabeth, how many times must I tell you," Sally smiled at her, "you can call me Sally."

"Of course…Sally," Annabeth nodded, her cheeks still red from the cold. Sally smiled warmly and made her way into the living area to continue decorating. Percy placed his hand on her shoulder and focused on him and Annabeth becoming dry. Almost instantly, Annabeth's shirt wasn't stuck to her back, her hair wasn't dripping any longer, and the wet splotches from the snow on her skinny jeans disappeared. She grinned and walked into the kitchen. Percy followed after her, calling to her, "What? No 'Thank you, Percy, for being the best boyfriend ever and drying me off!'?"

Annabeth laughed and just said, "That was the worst imitation of me you have ever done yet, Seaweed Brain."

Percy sighed in defeat and Annabeth started to search for the icing. Upon finding it in the top drawer by the sink, she pulled out the blue icing (knowing that's what Percy would want to ice the cookies with), the red icing, the green icing, and the white icing. After getting the icing out, Annabeth turned on the sink and quickly washed her hands as Percy made his way to the cookies that sat unguarded on the counter top next to the stove. They smelled delicious….

He cautiously reached for one, glancing back to make sure Annabeth was still preoccupied with the icing. Only, he found that she wasn't over there and felt a sharp smack to the hand.

"Ow!" He complained, retracting his hand and rubbing the red spot with his left. "What was that for?" He asked, though he knew perfectly well what the smack was for.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You can't eat the cookies until they're done!"

"But they _are_ done, just not iced!" He retaliated, smirking. Annabeth rolled her eyes again.

"You know perfectly well what I meant! If you can't restrain yourself from eating the cookies, I could always relieve you of cookie duty."

Percy pouted, his shoulders slumped. Annabeth gave a quick nod of satisfaction before grabbing a few cookies and taking them over to the other counter top where she would have enough to ice them. Percy smiled deviously, grabbing one of the cookies and announcing that he had to go to the bathroom.

Annabeth didn't even glance over at him as he left down the hall, already quietly munching on one of his mom's blue sugar cookies. They weren't chocolate chip, only because sugar cookies are better for icing, but they were still delicious, and Percy didn't mind that they weren't chocolate chip because his mom had promised to make him a special batch, just for him later.

Percy flushed the toilet after he finished the cookie, just to add to the charade, and washed his hands to rid them of any leftover crumbs. After drying his hands willingly, Percy returned to the kitchen, where Annabeth stood icing the cookies with various colors. On one of the already made  
cookies, there was the face of Santa Clause with a fluffy white beard and swirling blue eyes. One another there was a Christmas tree, complete with blue and red colored lights.

"Wow," Percy breathed. They were truly the most beautifully crafted cookies he had ever seen. "Are all the cookies you decorate going to look so…..amazing?"

Annabeth blushed, or maybe she was still red in the cheeks from the cold, but she smiled smugly. She couldn't help it. Her fatal flaw was pride, after all.

"Could you bring me over some more cookies, Perce?" She asked, ignoring Percy's flattering question. He obliged to do so, and they had started a routine. Annabeth would decorate a few cookies, Percy would stare at them amazed by the skillful hand that made such delicate designs before Annabeth would ask for more cookies. On two more occasions, Percy said he had to use the restroom. Of course, it was really to munch on some more cookies. The two were finished with cookie duty a good ten minutes before Paul was due to come back with a Christmas tree.

The only reason they were getting a real tree this year was because Percy had let it slip that he'd never had a real tree for Christmas and that they'd always used an artificial tree. Paul, seeing that Percy obviously needed the experience of using a real tree, announced that he was going to get one two days ago for Christmas. Both Percy and Sally complained and protested, saying that he didn't need to do that and that they were fine using an artificial tree, but Paul wouldn't budge. He was determined to get them a real tree for Christmas.

There was a grunt as Paul opened the door and pulled the tree through. It wasn't too tall, not too short, but it _was_ very wide. It took up the entire corner where their artificial would've sat and it taking up three times the space that the artificial would've, but Percy loved it anyway, and Paul felt very proud of himself. Sally smiled as she looked at her son with tears in her eyes. She then hurried out of the room and hurried back with a very tired little girl with a head of growing brown hair and milk chocolate eyes.

"Look, Maggie," Sally cooed. "Daddy brought home a real tree for Christmas!"

Annabeth smiled from the doorway to the kitchen at the scene. It would've been a perfect Kodak moment if she ever saw one.

* * *

**So...this was pretty much a late Christmas thing...I got a Kindle Fire and a digital camera for Christmas :) I'm so happy about that, and my time has been consumed with reading rather than writing...I feel guilty about that, though. Have any of you read a book called _Mystic City_? By a Theo Lawrence? Well, I bought it from Books-A-Million, and I'm nearly finished with it (Started it mid-afternoon yestereday, there's about 32 chapters, I think). I think it's a pretty good book and you all should read it if you haven't. Though some parts are a little obvious, but I won't give away anything.**

**I'm changing my sign off! No longer signing off with ~*J.C*~.**

**_~Teen Author~ _**


	16. Chapter 16

***Deep Breath* So, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry about taking forever to finish this next chapter! If you read my story House of HalfBloods, you know that I've been in a severe Harry Potter craze right now. Still am in the craze. So, I'm, again, super sorry for the extremely long absence. I really wish I would've updated sooner...I feel absolutely terrible about this guys, really, I do...**

**So...yeah. I don't promise a quicker update, I really can't but I think you'll enjoy this chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the PJO characters you recognize and love to pieces. Rick Riordan does, and be glad that he does. **

* * *

_Chapter 16_

_January 23_

_11:23 AM_

_Goode High School_

Danny sat at the lunch table (they had switched to the A-lunch) surrounded by the laughing teens. She could barely suppress her own fits of laughter, but she managed. Marco, Lottie's boyfriend, had switched over to their table recently, and sat next to Lottie while leaning back on his chair.

"You're going to fall," Annabeth told him. Marco rolled his eyes.

"No I'm not. I know I'm not. I've done this thousands of times!" He assured her. Percy's eyes went wide but the corners of his mouth were twitching upwards.

"You dare question the Wise Girl herself and her wisdom of things that fall?" Percy challenged sarcastically. Marco started to laugh. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious. The angle at which the chair is leaning plus the weight that he's pushing back, it's only a matter of minutes and gravity is going to pull him down hard," Annabeth said before taking a bite out of the piece of pizza. The school had bought everyone with straight A's pizza. Annabeth was extremely proud of herself for making her goal-and that she was the only person at their table who had gotten straight A's.

"Now if that prize was for straight D's," Percy had countered, "Nico and I'd be the only ones with pizza right now."

"How do you know I get D's?" Nico protested.

"You're my cousin, aren't you? And I saw your report card…"

"I told Sally not to show you that!"

"Mom didn't show me anything. I got to it before she did."

"You are an ass, Percy Jackson."

"I'm sure the monsters and various villains I've beat will agree with you," Percy winked before returning to his own food. Annabeth smiled and stole Percy's cookie, splitting it in half. She gave one half to Nico and started munching on the other. "Hey," Percy complained.

"It's good for you to share. Helps you not to be such an ass to your cousins," Annabeth laughed and Percy rolled his eyes. Nico started eating his half of the cookie victoriously.

"Don't look so smug, Nico," Percy said venomously. "I shall have my revenge!"

"But I didn't steal your cookie!" He complained, crumbs falling out of his mouth as he spoke.

"No, but you ate it….plus, I can't pull revenge on Annabeth. Not only would Annabeth's mom kill me, Annie here would kill me!"

Danny smiled as she cautiously poked around her school lunch, in fits of silent laughter as Annabeth slapped Percy upside the head, telling him that he knows not to call her Annie. Everyone at the table was laughing so hard their sides might've burst. The laughter was briefly interrupted by a loud _THUD!_ All eyes turned to Marco, whose chair had slipped under him and sent him slamming into the cold, hard tiles of the cafeteria floor. Annabeth smiled smugly before saying, "I told you so."

That made everyone laugh even harder. Danny was laughing so hard she started to get the hiccups. They were all having a wonderful time laughing and joking around. Until Lyle showed his ugly face. His nose was still looked red and swollen and was definitely crooked. "I see you're still in school, Jackson," He spat.

"I see you're still an idiot, but that's not surprising," Percy shrugged and produced another blue chocolate chip cookie out of a paper sack. Lyle grabbed the cookie from Percy's hand and smashed it in his fist, letting the crumbs fall on the table. Percy looked him in the eye. "Why does everyone feel the need to steal my cookies?"

Lyle scowled, slammed his fist on the cafeteria table, and grabbed the front of Percy's shirt. "3 o'clock, school parking lot. You and me." Percy's gaze didn't falter. Danny felt consumed with worry for Percy, but when she looked over at Annabeth, Annabeth looked about as calm as Percy was.

"Okay," He shrugged. "I may have to move things around, but we'll see what we can do."

Lyle scowled at Percy while Percy smirked at him. Lyle gave him one last glare before storming off to join the other football players. Danny let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Lottie glanced nervously between Percy and Lyle's retreating back while Marco glared at it. Nico looked impassive, but there seemed to be a burning fire of hatred in his dark eyes.

"Don't know why you agreed to fight him, Percy," Marco said slowly.

"Yeah!" Chase's voice cracked as he agreed with Marco quickly. "What're you thinking, dude? He'll tear you to shreds the second he's got a chance!"

Leon, like Nico, had an unreadable expression on his face. But, unlike Nico, he seemed more intrigued. "I don't think you should go fight him Perce. I think it's a set up."

"If it is, it is, but I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of me backing out and looking like a coward," Percy stated calmly, producing a third and final blue chocolate chip cookie and munching on it before anyone could take it from him.

"Retreat isn't cowardly," Danny complained. "It's a sign of wisdom!"

Annabeth laughed. "Percy has no wisdom…or any need for self-preservation, for that matter."

Percy casually placed an arm around Annabeth's shoulders. "Who needs wisdom when you have a girlfriend who's a genius?"

"Thanks for the compliment, Percy, but you know flattery will get you nowhere," Annabeth pecked his cheek and gathered up her trash and got up from the table. "I'll see you guys in class."

_4:26_

_Manhattan, New York_

_Stewart Residence_

Lottie was alone in the house, for once. Max was at a friend's house, Elizabeth was with her mom, and Lottie didn't really care where her stepdad was as long as he wasn't anywhere near her. She had the house to herself, which was a very rare occasion. She had to take advantage of it while she could. So, she was up in her room with a notebook that her apparent half-sister Jaycee had given her. Jaycee had also given her a schedule of stuff they do in the summer and plenty of pictures. Lottie was using the notebook to jot down some notes about some of the people she had met, like the Stoll Brothers. She noted never to give them shaving cream, think very carefully about what she joked about so as to not give them any ideas, and to sleep with one eye open during the first three hours after curfew. For Jaycee, she had noted never to bring up the home life, never question her when she said something was going to happen and to be prepared for it, and that if she disappeared for a few hours she was probably with the Stolls.

Lottie matched pictures with people and the more she stared at them, the more this whole thing seemed like a dream. Was her brother Max a demigod too? She had so many questions and people gave very little answers, and when they did they were so vague…when Will showed her around Camp Half-Blood, his answers would be kind of cryptic sometimes.

A sharp knock on the door broke her thoughts. She glanced at the clock in her room. It was only about 4:30 in the afternoon, too early for either her mom or her brother to be home, and Mick had left a note saying he wouldn't be back till six…Marco, maybe? No…he had practice right after school till five…who could it be?

Another sharp knock, and this time they rang the doorbell too. Lottie got up off her floor where she was sitting, pictures and paper surrounding her in a semi-circle. She quietly moved quietly across her room, down the hallway, and quickly down the stairs. She moved slowly, cautiously towards the front door. The sharp knocking turned to urgent pounding, causing Lottie to jump back. Her hand stretched out for the handle, but the pounding stopped. Lottie withdrew her hand.

_BANG!_

Lottie's eyes snapped to the window obscured by curtains. She withdrew the white curtains enough to see the splatters of blood on her window, and the sliding bloodied hand on the window. Lottie could only do one thing.

She screamed.

* * *

**Yep, so that's that. Have fun trying to figure out who's just died outside the Stewart's house. Don't worry about Percy or Annabeth or Nico, though. I can assure that the three of them are safe and breathing.**

**Thought I should inform you that my birthday was April 15th, and I'm officially fifteen now! :) And that I started reading _The City of Bones._ I've heard it's really good, and a friend of mine recommended it to me. But I've also heard that it's a lot like Harry Potter. Can anyone verify that for me, that's read and whether it's as good as people say? Thanks!**

_**~Teen Author**_


End file.
